Fantastic Six
by Kaybugg1
Summary: After exposure to cosmic radiation, four astronauts, a preteen and a 5 year old become the most remarkable, if dysfunctional, super heroes of all time. Unfortunately, the mission's sponsor has also been transformed - into the world's most lethal super-villain. Now, it's up to the newly created Fantastic Six to stop Dr. Doom and his neferous plan for revenge or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Mavel and Stan Lee own The Fantastic Four, and Spiderman, Bandai owns Digimon, and I own only Kayla, C.P. and Jewel the Bear. Title page made on Azalea dolls.**

 **Fantastic Six**

Chapter 1

+Outside Von Doom Industries, New York, Day+

As the sun shined brightly in the sky, two men walked towards a large statue of Dr. Victor Von Doom, the owner of Von Doom Industries.

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a 30-foot statue of himself." Ben Grimm scoffed as he and his good friend Reed Richards stoped near a large statue.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of smallness, inadequacy." Reed nervously told his friend just as another man with long blong hair, blue eyes hidden behind thin frame glasses and wearing a blue tee shirt with black jeans and grey sneekers, walked over to them.

"Looks like things haven't changed at all." the man told Reed and Ben causing the two men to grin.

"Thomas, it's been a while." chuckled Reed as he tried to hug his old friend before he noticed a little girl clinging to Thomas's back.

"It certainly has. Reed, Ben, I would like you to meet my only daughter Kayla, Kayla, say 'hi' to Uncle Reed and Uncle Ben." Thomas told his old friends causing the little girl with short brown hair, brown eyes hidden behind thin black glasses and wearing a pink dresses with black maryjanes, to peak head out from behind the blond's shoulder.

"Hi." the five year old then softly told the shocked men.

"Us, uncles?" Ben asked Thomas in shock.

"Yep. Who better to be the uncles to my daughter and her brothers then my old friends from college." Thomas told Reed and Ben before he looked curiously at Reed.

"So, why did you ask me to meet you here, anyway?" Thomas curiously asked Reed causing the raven haired man to smile as Ben looked curiously at his friend.

"Your guess is a good as mine, Thomas. Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast-food, strip-mall science." Ben told Thomas and then asked Reed as he and Thomas began to follow Reed into the building.

"This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot. We're here to ask my ex a favor." Reed told Ben and then told Thomas as Kayla looked around nervously.

"Besides, Victor's not that bad. He's just a little...larger than life." Reed then told Ben and Thomas as Kayla looked curiously at her new uncle.

+Victor Von Doom's meeting room, Von Doom Industries, a few minutes later+

"My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm, borne on solar winds, might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life." Reed told Victor Von Doom, Thomas, a tired Kayla, and Ben as he showed pointed to a holo-graphic screen that was floating above the table.

"In six weeks another cloud, with the same elemental profile, will pass Earth's orbit." Reed then began to tell the group as the image changed into an image of a strange cloud floating around the solar system.

"A study, conducted in space, could fundamentally advance our knowledge, about the structure of the human genome, cure countless diseases, extend human life, give kids like Kayla a chance to life a longer, stronger, healthier..." Reed then began to tell the group as the image changed into DNA strands befores Victor interupted him.

"Turn it off. Please." Victor interupted Reed causing the raven haired man to look at his ex.

"I don't think I've explained my proposal fully." Reed tried to protested.

"No, I think you have. Same old Reed-always stretching, reaching for the stars, with the weight of the world on his back. But dreams don't pay the bills, do they?" Victor told and then asked Reed before he threw a magizine on the table.

"You remember, when we were in school, we talked about working together." Reed then began to tell Victor as he walked over to the end of the table as Thomas shook his head.

"Well, that's what I was about to explain. The storm is deadly, but the shields on your station's control room, are designed to protect any occupants inside." Reed then told Victor as he picked up his remote and then pressed a button on it causing the image to change into an image of Victor's space station before Victor turned on the lights causing the image to fade away.

"So, it's not just my money you want. It's my toys." Victor then told Reed causing the raven haired man to shrug.

"Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you, then why should I?" Victor curiously asked Reed causing Ben and Reed to look at each other as Thomas looked curiously at his friends.

"Guys, what's he talking about?" Thomas curiously asked Ben and Reed.

"We tried to get a grant from NASA but they refused to give it to us." Ben explained to Thomas as Victor began to laugh as he got up and then walked over to the side of the table.

"That's my job-to stay a step ahead, to know what other men don't." Victor then told the group as he sat down on the table.

"I can't take this." Ben groaned.

"Ben, this is business. Just work." Reed told his old friend as a woman with short blond hair walked into the room.

"He's right, Ben-It is just business." Susan Storm told her old friends.

"I think you three know my director of genetic research, Susan Storm." Victor then told the group as Susan walked over to the group causing the three men to turn around.

"One more thing he's got." Ben mumbled to Reed as Thomas smiled at his old friend.

"Hey, Susie." Ben happily told Susan.

"Hey." Susan happily told her old friends as she hugged Reed and Ben.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you. How's Debbie?" Susan happily told and then asked Ben before she hugged Thomas.

"Great." Ben happily told Susan.

"Great. And how's Marcus and your kids?" Susan curiously asked Thomas causing the blond to grin.

"They're doing good. Susan, meet my only daughter Kayla, Kayla, this is your Aunt Susan." Thomas happily told Susan and then told Kayla causing the brunette to smile nervously at Susan.

"Hi." Kayla nervously told Susan causing the blond to smile.

"Hi, Kayla." Susan smiled at the little brunette before she looked at Reed.

"How have you been?" Reed curiously asked his old friend.

"Never better." Susan told Reed.

"This isn't going to be a problem, is it?" Victor curiously asked Reed, Ben and Thomas.

"Oh, not at all." Reed told Victor as he turned around to face the dark haired man.

"Good." Victor told Reed as he stood up and then walked over to Susan.

"Then you're just in time, to hear the great Reed Richards, ask me for help." Victor then told Susan.

"You know, you made a lot of folks at M.I.T. feel like a junior high science fair, so you'll excuse me if I savor the moment." Victor then told Reed causing Kayla to look curiously at her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You back this mission, and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications..." Reed began before Victor interupted him.

"The number is 75 and its applications and patents." Victor told Reed causing the raven haired man think.

"What about his firstborn?" Ben sarcasticly asked Victor as Thomas glared at Victor.

"Ben." Reed scolded his friend as Victor laughed.

"Come on. Twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on a while, isn't it?" Victor then asked Reed causing Kayla to look curiously at her mother.

"Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building. Deal?" Victor told and then asked Reed as he held out his hand for Reed to shake causing Sue, Ben, Thomas and Kayla to look at Reed as he shook a grinning Victor's hand.

"Well, then, to our future." Victor then told Reed.

"Together." Victor then told the group as he placed his arm around Sue's waist.

"It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?" Victor then laughingly asked Reed.

"Hilarious." Reed sighed before he walked over to his briefcase and began to pack up his stuff as Victor and Thomas walked over to him.

"He knew about NASA. Maybe he made the call to shut us down." Victor whispered to Reed as he closed his briefcase and then picked it up.

"Ben, think about all the people we can help if this works, Huh?" Reed told and then asked Ben as he, Ben and Thomas began to walk away from the table.

"Look, we got what we wanted. That's enough." Reed then told Victor causing Thomas to sigh.

"A few days in space. It's be great. What's the worst that can happen?" Reed then told and then asked Ben as Victor watched them and Sue leave just as another man walked over to him.

"If Reed's right, this little trip could double our stock offerings." Victor told the man as he turned around and then walked over to his chair.

"And if he's not?" the man asked Victor.

"Reed's always right. Good thing he doesn't always know what he's got." Victor then told the man.

+In an elevator+

"Reed, you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed." Susan worringly told Reed after she pressed a button on the elevator panel after she, Reed, Ben and Thomas walked into the elevator.

"I factored them into my coordinates." Reed told Susan as he looked at her.

"Right. Of course you did. In theory." Susan told Reed as Ben and Thomas watched them while Kayla clung to Thomas's hair.

"It's a little different once you're out there." Susan then told Reed as she turned away from him.

"I can assure you, I factored..." Reed began to tell Susan as he looked at her before Ben interupted him.

"When are we leaving and Thomas, are you going with us?" Ben curiously asked Susan and then asked Thomas causing Susan to turn around and look at him and Thomas.

"I'll be scheduling the launch. So, you can call me in the morning for resources and crew." Susan told Ben, Reed and Thomas as she took out two cards from her jacket and then handed one to Reed and one to Thomas.

"I don't know if I'll go. Marcus will go crazy if I leave him home alone with all the kids." Thomas told Ben.

"I think I remember the number." Reed told Susan.

"It's been changed." Susan told Reed causing the raven haired man to take the card as Ben cleared his throat causing Reed to look at him causing Ben to nod his head toward Susan.

"As far as crew, I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission." Reed to Susan as he got closer to Ben and Thomas causing Susan to look at them as Reed and Thomas put the cards in their pockets.

"We already have a pilot on our payroll. But you're welcome to ride shotgun. Remember my brother Johnny?" Susan told and then asked Ben causing the two men to look at her in shock.

+Ontop of a platform, near the ship, Day of the mission+

"Can't do it. Cannot do it." Ben told Reed and Thomas who had Kayla on his shoulders, after he lowered his binoculars, turned around and then began to walk a little bit away from Reed and Thomas as they lowered their own binoculars after they watched preteen blond haired boy ride over to the ship on a BMX bike as the sun shined brightly in the sky.

"External S.R.B.'s, orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttle you flew-" Reed began as he and Thomas stopped looking through their binoculars and then turned around after Ben walked a little bit away from them.

"No! I cannot take orders from a teenage underwear model." Ben angerly told Reed as he walked over to them once more.

"Oh, come on, now. He's the youngest pilot in over a century." Reed told Ben.

"That wing nut washed out of a NASA camp for kids for sneaking two male model wannabes into a flight simulator." Ben angerly told Reed as Kayla looked curiously at her mother.

"Youthful high spirits." Reed told Ben causing Thomas to roll his eyes.

"They crashed it into a wall. A flight simulator." Ben then told Reed and Thomas causing Kayla to look curiously at Ben.

"When have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?" Reed then asked Ben.

"Five times." Ben told Reed before he walked away from Reed and down a nearby set of stairs.

"I had it at four." Reed told Ben as Thomas began to follow Ben.

"Well, this makes five." Ben then told Reed.

+Preparing room, a building by the ship+

"Attention all personnel. Commencing launch sequence in six hours." a woman told everyone through the PA system as Ben opened his rucksack, took out a notebook and then opened it revealing a picture of him and his fiancee Debbie.

"I miss you already, Debs." Ben sighed before a teen's voice filled the air.

"Captain on the bridge!" the teen yelled at Ben causing the older man to quickly put away his book and then stand up straight before the teen took his picture with a digital camera.

"Digital camera-$254." Johnny Storm who was wearing a dark blue and black uniform, began as he began to walk toward Ben.

"Memory stick-$59." Johnny then told Ben as he walked over to a chair close to Ben.

"The look on your tough former C.O.'s face when he finds out he's your junior officer-priceless." Johnny then told Ben as he sat down on the chair causing Reed to smile from his place on the couch as he looked over some papers while Ben angerly walked over to Johnny and then zipped up the rest of Johnny's suit.

"Thank you. That's so sweet." Johnny chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can handle this ship. I can even handle Mr. Blond Ambition and the fact that Thomas is forced to bring Kayla with us. But I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits." Ben then told Reed as he walked over to a nearby closet and then pulled out a black and dark blue suit that looked just like the suit that Johnny was wearing.

"I mean who in the world came up with these?" Ben then asked the group as Sue who was wearing her suit, Thomas who was wearing his suit and Kayla who was wearing her suit, walked into the room.

"Victor did. The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs." Susan explained to the group as Kayla happily ran over to Ben and then grinned.

"Look, Uncle Ben!" Kayla happily told Ben as she twirled in front of him causing Ben to chuckle.

"See, now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." Johnny then told the group as Reed looked at the suits in shock as he got up, put down the papers and then walked over to the suits.

"Wow. Fantastic. Material made from self-regulating, unstable molecules." Reed told the group in awe as he took the suit out of Ben's hands as Thomas and Ben looked at Susan.

"I've been working on a formula for this." Reed then told the group.

"Great minds think alike." Susan told the group as Ben and Thomas looked at the shocked Reed as he continued to look at the suit.

"Here you go, Ben." Susan told the other man as she handed him another suit.

"Thanks, sweetie." Ben told Susan as he took the suit before Susan handed one to Thomas.

"Here, Thomas. I even had a smaller suit made for Kayla." Susan then told Thomas causing the blond to nod.

"Thanks Susan." Thomas told Susan before she looked at Reed who had put down the suit.

"Reed." Susan then told Reed as he began to unbutton his shirt causing Susan to throw his suit at him.

+Von Doom Space Station, above Earth, a few hours later+

"E.T.A. until cosmic event, nine hours." Victor then told the group as he looked at a large computer screen after their ship had landed by the space station allowing the group to enter the space station.

"If you're good, maybe next time Daddy'll let you drive." Johnny teesed Ben as he, Ben, Reed, Sue, Thomas and Kayla followed Victor away from the computer and down a long hallway.

"You keep talkin', and there won't be a next time." Ben growled at Johnny as they continued to follow Victor while Reed stopped walking and then looked at a nearby window in awe.

"Long way from the projection booth, at the Hayden Planetarium, isn't is?" Susan curiously asked Reed as Kayla looked curiously out at the window.

"What's that, Momma?" Kayla curiously asked Thomas as they stopped walking as well.

"That's the Earth, sweetie. That's where your Daddy, your brothers and Kira are." Thomas softly told Kayla as he looked at the Earth in awe causing Kayla to do the same.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Reed told Susan before he, Thomas and Kayla followed her down the hallway and into a round platform.

+On the platform+

"We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here." Susan then told the group as she walked to another area on the platform.

"Is it safe?" Thomas worringly asked Susan as Ben unzipped his jacket.

"The shields on the station should protect us." Reed told the group.

" 'Should' ?" Ben nervously asked Reed as he looked around while Kayla loked around as well.

"What's the matter, Ben? Getting paranoid in your old age?" Victor asked Ben as he walked over to him causing Kayla to glare at him.

"Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready, Ben." Reed told Ben causing the other man to walk away from them as Reed walked over to his suitcase as Victor leaned against the nearby railing.

"So I see you're still doing all the heavy lifting." Victor told Ben before he looked at Reed.

"Maybe you should have stayed in the lab. Field work never suited you." Victor then told Reed before he looked at Thomas causing Ben to walk back over to the group.

"He does the talkin'. I go the walkin'. Got it?" Ben angerly asked Victor as Kayla placed her hands on her hips while Victor nodded.

"So, take a walk, Ben." Victor told Ben before he stood up.

"Actually, if you'll all excuse me, I need to borrow Susan for a moment." Victor then told the group causing Susan to look at him before Ben walked off.

"Sure." Reed told Victor before he, Thomas and Kayla walked over to another control room while Ben walked over to another room where Johnny was waiting for him.

+With Johnny and Ben+

"Please tell me your guy's not trying to rekindle things with my sister again." Johnny told Ben after he helped him into a space suit and began to check it.

"Of course not. One: It's strictly business and two: Reed's not exactly into women any more." Ben told Johnny.

"Good. My sister doesn't need her heart broken again." Johnny told Ben.

"Neither does Reed. Two hearts got busted last time. I don't want to see Reed get his heart broken again, either." Ben told Johnny.

"Wow, Dr. Phill, that's deep." Johnny sarcasticly told Ben.

"Let's think about that." Johnny began as he walked away from Ben.

"You got Victor, more money than the gods and goddesses, stud of the year, and you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real toss up." Johnny then told Ben as he walked over to the samples, grabbed them and then followed Ben over to the airlock where attached a line to Ben's suit and then handed the samples to the older man.

"Don't trouble your tiny little mind." Ben told Johnny.

"Don't wander off now, boy." Johnny then told Ben as he patted his arm before he walked over to a control panel that was on a near by wall outside of the airlock and then began to type on the control panel causing a computer voice filled the air.

"Securing air lock chamber." the computer voice told Ben and Johnny before the air lock chamber's door shut it's self before Ben gave Johnny a thumb's up and then turned around just before the air lock slowly opened revealing the other end of the space station causing Ben to smile.

+With Victor and Susan+

"Surprised I agreed to Reed's proposal?" Victor asked Susan as she walked down some stairs underneith the platform.

"I understand the business reasons." Susan told Victor as he helped her off of the stairs and then led her over to a strange looking control panel.

"Well, when you're looking at your future, it doesn't hurt to find closure about the past." Victor then told Susan before he kissed her hand and then let go of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Susan, every man dreams he'll meet a woman he can give the world to. In my case, it's not just a metaphor." Victor then told Susan before he walked over to the strange looking control panel and then pressed a button on the control panel causing a computer voice to fill the air.

"Opening viewing station shield." the computer voice told Victor and Susan as the shield around the station began to lower revealing a beautiful view of the Earth as Susan walked over to one of the windows and then looked down at the Earth.

+With Reed, Thomas and Kayla+

Not knowing that the shields were down, Reed wote some things down in a booklet just as a beeping sound filled the air causing the raven haired man to look at the computer screen next to him while Thomas wrote some things down in another booklet and Kayla drew on a piece of paper as she sat on the floor near Thomas.

"That can't be right." Reed mumbled as he stood up and then looked worringly at the screen causing Thomas to look at him worringly.

"What can't be right?" Thomas asked his friend as he walked over to him while Reed began to type on a nearby keyboard just as a computer voice filled the air.

"Event threshold in T-minus nine minutes, 47 seconds." the computer voice warned the group causing Kayla to look curiously at her mom.

"Mama, what's that mean?" Kayla curiously asked Thomas as the blond looked curiously at Reed.

"Reed, what's going on?" Thomas then worringly asked his friend before he looked at the computer screen and then paled.

"That's impossble. It should be seven hours." Thomas then worringly told Reed as the raven haired man nodded.

+With Susan and Victor+

"We've been together two years now." Victor told Susan after he hid a ring box behind his back and then walked over to her.

"It's been a good two years, Victor. The company's accomplished so much." Susan smiled at Victor.

"Right. Of course. The company." Victor chuckled as he looked down at the Earth.

"But, you see, I've come to realize, that all the accomplishments in the world mean nothing without someone to share them with." Victor began causing Susan to smile.

"Um.." Susan began before Victor interupted her.

"I've lived my whole life unafraid of taking big steps. Now it's time to take the biggest step of all." Victor then told Susan as he turned to face her.

"Victor-" Susan began before Victor interupted her once more.

"If it helps, think of this as a...promotion." Victor told Susan before he took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Victor, I-" Susan began as Victor took out a small black box and then opened it.

"I have four words." Victor interupted as Susan looked at the small ring in shock.

"Four little words that can change our lives forver." Victor then told Susan as Reed's voice filled the air.

+On the platform+

"The cloud is accelerating!" Reed yelled at Victor and Susan causing the two to look up at him and Thomas who was holding his daughter in his arms.

"We've got minutes until it hits not hours." Reed then worringly told his old friends as Kayla looked curiously at her Uncle Reed.

"Victor, that storm is deadly. We need to abort." Thomas then warned Victor as Susan ran away from the raven haired man.

+With Victor+

"Get a grip, you two. We didn't come all this way to lose our nerve at the first glitch. Just close the shields." Victor told Thomas and Reed as he put away the ring box as Susan ran onto the platform.

+With Reed, Thomas and Kayla+

"Ben is still out there." Reed then worringly told Victor as Thomas explained to his daughter what was going on and why he and Reed were scared causing Kayla to glare at Victor.

+With Victor+

"So reel him in." Victor told Reed and Thomas.

"Look, we came here to do a job, so let's do it. Quickly." Victor then told Reed and Thomas causing the two men to run off of the platform and toward the room where Johnny was observing Ben.

+With Susan+

"Victor, Reed and Thomas are right. We have less than six minutes." Susan worringly yelled at Victor as he quickly climbed up the steps and then ran over to Susan who was checking the data on a computer.

+With Reed, Thomas and Kayla+

"Ben, you need to get inside now!" Reed worringly yelled at his old friend through a communactor in his ear as he and Thomas ran over to Johnny causing the preteen to turn around and look at them.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked the worried trio.

+With Ben+

"I ain't done arrangin' your flowers yet, egghead." Ben told Reed throught he communactor as he slowly turned around to see the space station.

+With Reed, Thomas, Johnny and Kayla+

"Ben, turn around." Thomas then told Ben through another communactor causing Ben to turn around and then pale as the Cosmic Storm hit the space station causing it to shake.

+With Ben+

"Guys, I'm not gonna make it." Ben worringly told the group through his communactor.

+With Reed, Thomas, Johnny and Kayla+

"Ben, you gotta jump! It's the only way!" Johnny yelled at Ben through the communactor as Kayla looked worringly at her uncle as Reed looked at Johnny.

+Outside+

As the Cosmic Storm got closer to him, Ben lept from the platform he was standing on and then floated toward the enterence to the space station.

+With Susan and Victor+

"What are you doing?" Susan asked Victor in shock as he tapped on a computer screen.

"Closing the shields." Victor told Susan.

"You can't just leave them out there." Susan angerly yelled at Victor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Watch me." Victor angerly told Susan causing the blond to turn around and run away from the raven haired man.

"You can't help them any more than I can!" Victor then yelled at Susan causing the blond to stop and then turn around to face Victor.

"I can try." Susan angerly told Victor before she ran to the others as Victor continued to close the shields.

+With Susan+

As the Cosmic Storm flowed into the space station, Susan ran as fast as she could down a long hallway until she spotted Ben floating toward the ship.

+With the others+

"Come on, Ben! You got this!" Johnny yelled as Kayla looked worringly at her uncle.

"Uncle Ben, hurry!" Kayla yelled in fright.

"Okay, Johnny, get ready to close the portal." Reed told the young man as Ben got closer and closer to the enterence of the room until the Cosmic Storm hit him causing Ben to be blasted into the room causing Kayla to scream in fight.

+With Victor+

As the Cosmic Storm hit the space station, it destroyed all of the computer systems causing electricity to burst out from each of the control panels including the one that Victor was standing in front of causing the raven haired man to get electricuted.

+With the others+

Terror filled Reed's eyes as he watched Ben colasp in front of the glass panel he and the others were standing behind causing Kayla to scream even louder before Thomas looked at the enterence in pure horror as the Cosmic Storm forced it open and then blasted Reed, Thomas, Johnny and Kayla away from the panel before it continued to flow into the Space Station and into Susan and Victor.

The Cosmic Storm then continued to flow into the space station until the space station sustained too much damage causing it to fall out of the sky.

+Ben's room, Stark Industries Privite Hospital, the snow mountains, outside New York, a few weeks later+

Beeping filled the air as Ben slowly opened his eyes just as a familiar voice filled the air.

"Wake up. Ben." Johnny told Ben causing the dark haired man to look around until he spotted Johnny standing by his bed.

"Hey, rise and shine, big boy. How you feeling?" Johnny told and then asked Ben.

"Where am I?" Ben groaned as Johnny sat down on a nearby chair.

"Back on Earth. We're in quarantine. Tony Rogers-Stark's privite medical facility." Johnny explained to his friend.

"Reed? Sue? Thomas? Kayla?" Ben worringly asked the preteen as he began to sit up.

"Oh, they're fine. Everybody else is fine." Johnny solumnly told Ben.

"What's wrong with me?" Ben sighed.

"I swear to you, Ben, they've done everything humanly possible. The best plastic surgeons in the world are here, Ben. You had the best." Johnny then told Ben causing the brunette to look around until he spotted a hand mirror laying on a nearby table causing Johnny to get up and then grab the mirror.

"Give me the mirror." Ben angerly told Johnny.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. They said the shock alone-" Johnny began to tell Ben before the bruentte angerly interupted him.

"I said, give me that dang mirror!" Ben angerly told Johnny.

"Okay, Ben. Just be strong." Johnny told Ben as the man slowly looked into the mirror and noticed that Johnny had tricked him once more.

"Unfortunately, the doctors just couldn't do anything to fix your face." Johnny then teased Ben before the older man threw the mirror at Johnny causing the preteen to run around of the room before the mirror could hit him.

+With Johnny+

"Hey. Nice do." Johnny told Reed after he opened the door that led out of the hallway that led to the guest rooms.

"Like the grandpa look." Johnny then chuckled causing Reed to look curiously at the younger man.

"What?" Reed curiously asked the preteen as he walked passed Reed causing the raven to touch his hair and then walk over to a nearby reflective surface and look curiously at his hair before he headed straight to Susan's room.

+Susan's room+

 _"You've been charged with moving science a little too fast." Clark Rogers-Stark angerly told Victor Von Doom as he stood in front of the enterence to Doom Industries._

 _"By whom, my competitors?" Victor asked Clark._

 _As the news reporters continued to interview Victor on the tv, Reed walked over to Susan causing the doctor to look at him as Victor's voice filled the air once more._

"Danger is always part of this." Victor then told the reporters.

"How's she doing?" Reed curiously asked the doctor as he walked over to Reed with Susan's chart in his hands.

"Stable. And her vitals are strong." the doctor then told Reed as the raven haired man read Susan's chart.

"Blood panels show no irradiation. Good. You'll step up this protocol-" Reed began before the doctor interupted him.

"Every four hours, yes. We know what we're doing." the doctor interupted as he took the chart out of Reed's hands.

"Another day of observation, and you're all clear." the doctor then told Reed before he walked away from the raven haired man just as a nurse pushed as tray of flowers into the room, picked up a vase and then carried it over to Susan causing Reed to stop her.

"She's allergic to orchids. Put the sunflowers by her bed. They're her favorites." Reed told the nurse before he walked out of the room just as Susan began to wake up.

+National Bank, New York, same time+

"Well, Victor, the bank would like to congratulate you, on the fastest free-fall since the Depression." the bank president told Victor as he stood at the end of a long table.

"We can't even give your stalk away." the bank president then told Victor as he looked at some papers in his hands.

"Ned, you know I can turn this around." Victor told Ned.

"Well, you're going to have to, Victor, or we pull out." Ned told Victor as the other people who was sitting around the table, looked at Victor.

"You have a week." Ned then told Victor.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Ned?" Victor unemotionlessly asked Ned as the other men and women stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"One week." Ned then told Victor as he stood up as well and then followed the other men and women out of the room.

+Johnny's room, Stark Industries Privite Hospital, outside New York+

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do we think we're going?" a nurse asked Johnny as she and a young man around Johnny's age with brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a grey long sleeved shirt underneith a blue short sleeved teenshirt, brown jeans and black, white and gold sneakers walked into the room and over to Johnny.

"I don't know if we've noticed, but the sickest runs this side of the Alps are right outside that window. And, whoa, handsome, who are you?" Johnny told the nurse and then asked the other preteen as he continued to get dressed.

"Yeah, I've noticed. But there are rules here. You can't leave until we-" the nurse began before Johnny interupted her.

"Until we've finished the tests. I know. I've never been good with rules." Johnny told the nurse causing the preteen to roll his eyes.

"My name is Peter Damon and I'm Kayla's older brother. You should really listen to the nurse." Peter told Johnny as he put on his warmest coat.

"You let me know how those come out." Johnny told the nurse before he looked at Peter.

"Peter, cute name. Do you wanna help me with the zipper?" Johnny flirted with Peter causing the brunette to roll his eyes.

"You know, this is not a ski resort." Peter told Johnny as the blond zipped up his jacket.

"Not yet. Luckily, Grandma still sends care packages, though." Johnny told Peter and the nurse as he put on some boots.

"You know, it's amazing for an 80-year-old woman, you'd be surpri-" Johnny began before the nurse stuck the thermomiter in his mouth as Peter shook his head.

"You are trouble." Peter told Johnny as the nurse looked at a nearby computer screen.

"Mmm. 'Trouble' is my middle name." Johnny told Peter before the brunette noticed that the tempeture on the computer screen was reading higher then it was supposed to.

"Oh, you're hot." Peter told Johnny in shock as the nurse looked at the computer in shock.

"Why, thank you. So are you." Johnny happily told Peter thinking that the brunette was flirting back.

"And I'm not afraid to cry." Johnny then told Peter as the brunette touched Johnny's forehead before the nurse could just as a beeping sound filled the air.

"No, I mean you feel a little feverish." Peter then worringly told Johnny as he moved Peter's hand off of his face.

"Well, I've never felt better in my life. Gods and goddesses, you smell good. Listen, are you busy right now?" Johnny told and then asked Peter as he took the thermomiter out of his mouth.

"No, but..." Peter began before Johnny interupted him.

"Tell you what, you come with me to the top of the mountain." Johnny began as he stood up, grabbed his jacket, and then grabbed his snowboard.

"This is yours. That's mine." Johnny told the nurse as he handed her back her thermomiter and then gently grabbed Peter's hand before he gently dragged the shocked brunette out of the room.

+On a nearby balcony+

"How long was I out?" Ben curiously asked Reed as he walked onto a balcony that Reed was standing on.

"Hey. Three days. Man, I was worried about you. How are you feeling?" Reed happily told and then asked his friend as he turned around and then hugged Ben causing the other man to hug him back.

"Solid. Uh, it was a close one, though, huh? What was that about?" Ben told and then asked Reed.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I've been going over the figures again and again, and they all add up. I just don't understand. Maybe I should've aborted..." Reed began to explain before Ben interupted him.

"Reed, it was a freak of nature. You couldn't have possibly predicted it. Let it go." Ben told Reed causing the raven haired man to sigh.

"You know, you live through something like this, it really makes you appreciate having the right woman or man in your life." Ben then told Reed as he looked over the balacony and saw Susan sitting on a chair and reading a maginzine while Thomas and Marcus sat on two chair next to her and watched their three youngest children run around the chairs.

"Yeah, you and Debbie are perfect, just like Marcus and Thomas." Reed happily told his friend.

"I'm not talking about Debbie or Marcus and Thomas. I think it's about time you started looking for Mr. Right." Ben told his friend causing Reed to look at him in shock.

"What? Come on. I don't have time for that." Reed told his friend causing Ben to look at Reed after he leaned on the balcony railing.

"Yes, you do. All you've talked about before the misson was the Cosmic Cloud and now that we've seen it, I think it's time you focused on something else." Ben told his friend.

"Ben, what can I offer to anyone. You've seen what happened the last time I tried to date someone." Reed asked and then told his friend before he patted Ben's back and then headed back into the building.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Ben asked himself as he wondered how he could find Reed a boyfriend.

+Helicopter, over the mountain, with Johnny and Peter+

As the sun shined brightly in the sky, Peter who was now wearing a blue and red snowsuit, looked down at the large snow covered area in awe.

"Alright, I think you should stay to the right. The left might give you trouble." Johnny yelled at Peter before he turned toward the pilot.

"I think we should drop, like, 10 more feet." Johnny told the pilot as Peter put on his snow goggles.

"Last one down springs for room service!" Peter told Johnny before he lept out of the helicopter.

+With Peter+

"Whoo-hoo!" Peter yelled as his snowboard hit the show covered mountain before he slid down it.

+With Johnny+

"My future husband!" Johnny happily told the pilot before he put on his goggles and then lept out of the helicopter.

"Whoo-hoo!" yelled Johnny as soon as his board touched the mountain causing the blond to slide down the mountain and after Peter who was happily snowboarding through the snow.

"Whoo!" Peter yelled happily as he lept over a small snowhill causing Johnny to do the same.

"You're losing!" Peter yelled up at his friend as he slid passed a snow covered tree.

"All right, no more kid's stuff." Johnny yelled at Peter before he slid passed the brunette causing Peter to look at him in shock as smoke began to rise from Johnny's clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Check this out!" Johnny yelled at Peter before he slid off of a small cliff and then did a small flip in the air before he landed on the mountain and continued to slide down it.

"You're on fire!" Peter worringly yelled Johnny as smoke continued to rise from Johnny.

"Thanks! You're pretty good too!" Johnny told Peter.

"No! You're on fire! Look!" Peter then yelled at Johnny as small flames began to appear all over the blond causing Johnny to look at his body and then try and pat himself as he continued to slide down the mountain until he lost hit a rock and then fell off of the mountain causing Peter to slide over to the edge of the mountain and then watch in shock as Johnny flew off of the snowboard and then landed on the snow below causing steam to fill the air as Peter slid as fast as he could down the mountain and over to Johnny who was standing naked inside of a large hole filled with water.

"Johnny?" Peter asked his new friend in shock.

"Care to join me?" Johnny asked Peter after he looked around in shock.

+Dinning room, Stark Industries Private Hospital+

"I can only stay for one drink. 'Cause, I have to meet Victor." Susan told Ben as he led her into the dinning room.

"Oh. Wouldn't want to keep Vic waiting." Ben told Susan as they walked into the dinning room and over to Reed who was walking into the room with Thomas and Kayla.

"Reed, what are you doing here?" Ben asked Reed causing the scientist to look at him curiously.

"I thought-" Reed began before he looked between Susan, Ben, Thomas and Kayla causing Susan to look at Ben, Thomas and Kayla.

"Great! Uh, maybe you three can join us." Ben happily told the group before he led them to a free table.

+Von Doom Industries, New York+

"How's the I.P.O. now?" Victor asked his assistant as he looked into a small mirror while Leonard looked at his phone as he stood by the fireplace.

"It's fallen. We're looking at low 20s. It's a good number, considering the fallout from-" Leonard began to explain before he was interupted.

"From Reed's disaster?" Victor interupted as he noticed a stratch on his face.

"Get me on the a.m. shows, Larry King, cover of the Journal. Gonna have to do something about this scar." Victor told Leonard before he mumbled to himself.

"Make sure they only shoot me from my left side." Victor then told Leonard before he walked away from the mirror.

"Actually, uh, the scar's tracking well. People seem to think it humanizes you." Leonard explained to Victor as he began to follow the raven haired man outside of the room.

+Outside+

"And that's a good thing?" Victor asked Leonard as he walked over to the romantic lunch he had set up and tried to touch one of the silverware causing it to shake before he even touched it causing Victor to gasp in shock before he sighed.

"You know, maybe you should get some rest." Leonard suggested to Victor.

"Later. First I have some unfinished business." Victor told Leonard as he looked at the lit candles.

"A deal that needs closing." Victor then told Leonard as he began to rearrange things on the table.

"Sir, I have always wondered. Why Sue? You could have any other woman in the world." Leonard asked and then told Victor.

"That's why. Because I could have any other woman." Victor told Leonard as he looked at his assistant.

+Dinning room, Stark Industries Private Hospital, outside of New York+

"No, let me tell the story! Let me tell the story!" Ben softly laughed as Susan, Thomas and Reed softly laughed as well while Kayla slept in her booster seat just Ben gasped as he placed his hand on his chest causing Thomas to look worringly at his friend as he, Reed and Susan stopped laughing.

"Wow." Susan softly told the group.

"You all right?" Reed softly asked Ben.

"Bad shrimp." Ben softly told Reed.

"I think I'd better go lie down." Ben then softly told the group before he wiped his face with a towel.

"Excuse me." Ben then softly told the group before he pushed back his chair, stood up and then groaned as he walked away from the table leaving Reed alone with Susan and Thomas.

"So, you feeling better?" Reed softly asked Susan who had forgotten about her meeting with Victor.

"Yes. Thank you." Susan softly told Reed as she smiled at the raven haired man.

"Good. That's, uh, good." Reed nervously whispered to Susan as he picked up his glass causing Thomas to shake his head as Susan laughed.

"You always had a way with words." Susan softly told Reed as he took a sip of his wine before he put his glass down.

"Uh-Wow." Susan softly gasped as she checked her watch.

"I should be going, 'cause, uh...I have to meet Victor." Susan then softly and nervously told Reed as she began to push back her chair.

"I'm really happy for you and Victor." Reed softly told Susan causing Thomas to shake his head as Susan looked at Reed.

"You're really happy for me and Victor?" Susan softly asked Reed in shock.

"I can tell you guys are enjoying what was the best part of our relationship." Reed softly told Susan as she looked at Reed.

"Which was?" Susan softly asked Reed.

"Passion." Reed softly told Susan causing the blond to nod.

"For science." Reed then softly told Susan causing Thomas to look down and shake his head.

"You are such a dork, Reed." Thomas groaned softly.

"Thomas is right. You never got it, and you never will." Susan began to softly tell Reed before he interupted her.

"Wh-what did I say?" Reed asked Susan in shock causing Kayla to groan.

"Unless it's explained to you in quantum physics." Susan continued causing Reed to look at her in shock.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was-" Reed then began to tell Susan before she interupted him.

"It's been two years, and all you can say is you're happy for Victor and me?" Susan then asked Reed in shock as Kayla groaned in her sleep once more as she turned her head to the right and then turned her head to the left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Victor may be a lot of things, but at least he's not afraid to fight for what he wants." Susan then told Reed.

"It's nice to be wanted sometimes, Reed, to be seen and heard. Look at me." Susan told Reed as she turned invisible causing Thomas to look at her in shock.

"I can't." Reed told Susan in shock.

"What do you mean, you can't? Look at me!" Susan angerly told and then asked Reed.

"Sue, look at your hands." Reed told his friend causing Susan to look at her hands and then gasp in shock as she accidently knocked over a wine bottle causing Reed's eyes to widen in shock as he reached for the wine bottle causing his arm to grow longer than the table.

"How?" Thomas asked his friends in shock as Kayla woke up and then screamed in fright causing the glasses to shatter before Reed slowly willed his arm back to normal causing Susan to will herself back to normal just as two familiar voices filled the air.

"Hey! You guys, you are never gonna believe what just happened to me." Johnny happily told Reed, Susan, Thomas and Kayla as he and Peter ran into the room and over to the group.

"Johnny's a mutant!" Peter told his mother, his sister, his uncle and Susan in shock causing Thomas to look at the two preteens and notice that Johnny was wearing nothing but Peter's red snow jacket around his waist.

"What?" Johnny then asked Reed, Susan and Thomas as Peter walked over to his sister and then covered her eyes.

"Oh. Well, I can explain this." Johnny then told the adults not knowing that something was wrong with Ben and Victor.

+With Susan, Reed, Thomas, Johnny, Peter and Kayla, hallway outside Ben's room+

"It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our D.N.A." Susan told the group as she led them down the hallway towards Ben's room.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap." Reed told his friend as Johnny snapped the fingers on his right hand causing a small flame to appear on his finger.

"Whoa! Guys, look." Johnny excitedly told the group causing Reed, Susan, Thomas, Kayla and Peter to stop walking and then turn around to look at Johnny as he made the flame disappear, reappear and then disappear.

"Now, picture that, but everywhere! It was everywhere!" Johnny then excitingly told the group as Reed, Susan, Thomas, Peter and Kayla looked at him in shock.

"What? Peter was there. He saw." Johnny asked and then told the group causing Susan, Thomas, Kayla and Peter to look at Reed.

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our D.N.A." Reed told the group causing Johnny to cackle happily.

"Cool!" Johnny happily told the small group as he began to follow them to Ben's room once more.

"And you know what, guys? I think I was flying." Johnny then happily told the group causing Peter to sigh.

"We need to find Ben." Reed determainly told the group not knowing that Ben was changing into a different mutant.

+With Reed and the others+

"I said cut it out, Johnny." an annoyed Susan told her brother as Johnny continued to make fire appear over the fingers on his right hand until Peter pressed the middle two fingers of his right hand on his palm causing webbing to leave a small hole in his wrist and then wrap around Johnny's hand causing the Storm siblings to look at him in shock.

"I'm a mutant too." Peter told the group causing Thomas to give his son a look.

"Sorry, Mom." Peter bashfully told Thomas as the blond ran over to Ben's door with Reed right behind him.

"Hey, Ben! It's Reed and Thomas!" Reed yelled through the door before he began to press some buttons on a nearby keyboard.

"Sue, do you know the code?" Reed worringly asked Susan as Thomas looked through the door's window and saw a strange lump on Ben's bed before the bed colasped.

"Hey, Ben! Open up!" Thomas yelled at Ben through the door as he continued to bang on it.

"You all right, Ben?" Reed then worringly asked his friend through the door as Johnny, Kayla and Peter began to look around for a nurse or a doctor.

"Hey, does somebody have keys to these doors?" Johnny yelled as Susan continued to type in the keypad.

"Anybody? Just break the glass. It can't be that thick." Johnny yelled and then told the group as Thomas felt something in his chest.

"Reed, Sue, stand back." Thomas told his friends causing Reed and Susan to back away from the door before Thomas took a deep breath and then screamed as loud as he could causing the door to blast off of it's hinges.

"That's weird." Johnny told Thomas just as a crashing sound filled the air causing the group to run into the room and find Ben missing.

"Ben?" Reed worringly asked the silent room just as an alarm began to fill the air.

"Look! Look, look, look, look!" Johnny told the group as he pointed to a hole in the wall causing the group to run over to the hole just as Peter noticed something running away from the resort.

"What is that thing?" Peter curiously asked the group just as a familiar voice filled the air causing the group to turn around and see a frowning Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers standing in front of the door way along with Victor.

"What's going on?" Victor asked the group as Tony and Steve looked around.

"What happened in here?" Tony curiously asked the group.

"Victor, are you feeling all right?" Susan worringly asked her boyfriend as she walked over to him.

"I'm fine. Just a few scrapes, that's all." Victor told Susan as Johnny looked at the hole once more.

"Ben did this. He's had some kind of reaction to the exposure from the cloud." Reed explained to Victor, Tony and Steve.

"We all have, un, different symptoms." Susan then explained to Victor, Tony and Steve causing the two heroes to look worringly at their son and their grandchildren.

"We're fine." Thomas reassured his parents as Kayla giggled.

"Symptoms?" Victor asked Susan in shock.

"Victor, um, I should have-" Susan then began to tell Victor before he interupted her.

"Just find him." Victor told Susan before he turned around and then walked out of the room.

"Anybody got any ideas where the big guy's going?" Johnny curiously asked the group as Reed looked around and then noticed a familiar photo on the ground.

"He's going home." Reed sighed sadly causing Peter and Kayla to look worringly at their mother.

+Outside of an appartment complex, New York+

As the moon shined brightly over head, Ben now wearing a trench coat and a hat, walked over to a payphone, picked up the phone and then sighed as he looked at the buttons.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tony and Steve belong to Stan Lee and Marvel**

Chapter 9

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me." Ben groaned before he tried to press the buttons on the keypad.

"Little buttons!" Ben then groaned once more after he pressed the lever over the buttons.

"Hello, Operator?" Ben asked the payphone's operator before he asked the operator to call his home phone.

+Ben and Debbie's appartment+

"Hello?" Debbie asked over the phone after she woke up.

+With Ben+

Debs? It's me." Ben told his fiancee.

+With Debbie+

"Ben? Are you all right? You sound a little different." Debbie worringly asked her fiance.

+With Ben+

"Uh, listen, I need you to come out front." Ben nervously told Debbie.

+With Debbie+

"Out front? You're home, baby?" Debbie curiously asked her fiance as she opened the curtains of her window and then looked out the window for Ben.

+With Ben+

"Yeah." Ben laughed not knowing that Debbie was looking at him.

+With Debbie+

"I got a surprise for you." Debbie happily told Ben causing the rock like man to laugh.

+With Ben+

"Yeah, I gor a little one for you too." Ben told Debbie before he hung up the phone and then hid behind some tall plants as Debbie ran out of her appartment and then looked around for Ben.

+With Debbie+

"Ben?" Debbie yelled as she ran over to a red call box in nothing but a thin and short nightgown.

"Where are you?" Debbie then asked as she walked over to some of the nearby bushes.

+Behind the bushes+

"I'm over here." Ben told Debbie causing the blond to run over to the bushes before Ben stopped her.

"Don't come any closer for a sec, okay?" Ben nervously asked Debbie causing the blond to stop.

"It's gonna-It's gonna be a bit of a shock." Ben then told Debbie.

+With Debbie+

"Honey, what's going on?" Debbie asked Ben as she crossed her arms over her chest.

+With Ben+

"Debs, remember w-when we used to say, together forever, no matter what?" Ben then nervously asked Debbie as he looked out at her from behind the bushes.

+With Debbie+

"Yeah?" Debbie asked Ben causing the rock like man to look down.

"Baby, you're scaring me." Debbie then worringly told Ben before the rock like man step out of the bushes and then took off his hat.

"Oh my Godess." Debbie gasped in disgust.

"Deb. It's me. It's still me. It was the accident. Let me explain." Ben tried to tell Debbie as he tried to get close to her as Debbie backed away from him.

"No! Don't touch me!" Debbie screamed in fright before she ran away from Ben.

"Debs!" Ben yelled as Debbie ran into the street and right in front of a cab causing it to stop as Ben sadly looked at his former fiancee.

+With Debbie+

"What are you doin', lady?" the cab driver asked Debbie before she ran off down the street once more before the cab driver notice Ben.

"Hey! I'm callin' the police!" the cab driver angerly told Ben just as more voices filled the air causing Ben to put back on his hat and then run away from the appartment.

+Brooklyn Bridge, the next morning+

As the sun shined brightly in the sky, Ben grumbled as he sat on the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Oh yeah, Ben. A few days in space. It'll be great. What's the worst that could happen?" Ben grumbled as he repeated word for word what Reed had told him before the accident just before a pigeon landed on his shoulder causing Ben to look at the little bird.

"Hey, little guy." Ben smiled at the little bird.

"You're not afraid of me, are ya?" Ben chuckled causing the pigeon to coo at him before he flew off causing Ben to smile before he noticed the 'gift' that the pigeon had left him on his shoulder.

"Perfect." Ben grumbled before he looked up at the sky.

"Thanks." Ben told the sky before he wiped the goo off of his shoulder just as a nervous man walked onto the edge with a briefcase in his hands and then began to mutter to himself causing Ben to look at him just as the man dropped his briefcase causing it to fall into the water below.

"Hey!" Ben told the man just as he was about to leap off the bridge causing the man to stop and then gasp in fright as he looked at Ben in fright.

"You think you got problems? You take a good look, pal. Huh. How bad could it be, right?" Ben told and then asked the freaked out man as he began to slowly back away from him.

"Uh, I don't think you-" Ben began to tell the man as the man began to mutter once more causing Ben to sigh as the man almost lost his footing.

"Okay, pal, take it easy." Ben then told the man as he stood up and then began to slowly walk over to the freaked out nut causing the man to back up onto a thin steel beam over the bridge.

"No, no, no. Don't go out there. I said stop, you fruitcake!" Ben told the man as he walked onto the steel beam.

"No, no, no. Come close." Ben then told the man as some people stopped what they were doing and then look at Ben and the fruitcake causing the fruitcake to back away from Ben.

"That's further! Come closer!" Ben told the man as he tried to get the fruitcake off of the steel beam.

"I said stop! No, no, no!" Ben then yelled at the fruitcake after he lost his footing and then fell off of the steel beam causing the fruitcake to grab onto the steel beam.

"Feet!" Ben yelled at the fruitcake as he tried to walk over to him causing the man to let go of the steel beam and then fall onto the road below causing a car to drive around him before Ben lept off of the beam and then landed next to the man causing another car to drive around him as the sounds of horn honking filled the air causing Ben's eyes to widen in fright as a very large truck rolled down the bridge and towards Ben and the fruitcake causing the truck's driver to look at Ben in fright.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Quickly, Ben stood in front of the fruitcake and then knocked into the truck before he picked it up and then put it down causing the cars to drive around it as more and more people gathered ontop of another part of the bridge and then looked down at Ben and the fruitcake as a truck carrying a supply of tanks to turn and almost hit the other truck.

"Come here!" Ben then growled at the fruitcake as he grabbed the man's arm and then pulled the fruitcake out of the way of another car causing the car to drive passed them as a taxi hit another car behind the tank truck as the tank truck hit the end of another truck before another taxi crashed into the tank truck causing the tanks to fall out of the truck and almost hit some of the nearby cars causing the traffic on the bridge to stop as some of the cars served away from the tanks.

+black limo, middle of the bridge+

"I think we either found Ben or found trouble." Steve told the group as he, Happy, Reed, Susan, Johnny, Peter, Tony and Thomas who was holding his tired daughter, stepped out of the limo and then looked at each other as Kayla yawned tiredly.

+With Ben and the fruitcake+

"Calm down." Ben told the nervous fruitcake as he led go of the man as the people around them began to leave their cars while the fruitcake backed away from Ben.

"You wanna be scared?" Ben asked the frightened fruitcake.

"Fine!" Ben then yelled at the fruitcake causing the man to scream in fright before he ran from Ben who then looked around and then noticed the truck driver wasn't breathing very well.

+With Tony and the others+

"Get back! Get back!" a police officer order a large group of people as more and more people left their cars and tried to get a better look at what had caused the traffic jam.

"Get back in your vehicles! We'll yell you when you can go!" the police officer then ordered the people as Tony, Steve, Reed, Susan, Johnny, Peter, and Thomas tried to get through the crowd.

"What are we gonna do now?" Susan worringly asked Reed as Steve and Tony tried to come up with a plan.

"We're not gonna get past these guys. But you could." Reed told Susan as he came up with a plan.

+With Ben+

Knowing that he had to do something fast, Ben ran over to the truck and then pulled off the driver's side door causing the truck driver to look at a sheepish Ben.

"Sorry about the truck, pal. Come on." Ben told the truck driver before he tried to help the man out of the truck.

"A little help here. You wanna hit the button, sir?" Ben asked the truck driver causing the man to try and unbuckle the seat belt.

"Stuck." the truck driver worringly told Ben as he struggled with the seat belt causing Ben to grumble.

+With Tony and the others+

"Sue, your clothes. Lose them." Reed whispered to Susan as the blond turned invisible.

"Oh. Right." Susan told Reed as she began to take off her clothes as Thomas put down Kayla and then covered her eyes.

"This is so wrong." Johnny mumbled as the crowd around them began to chuckle and then laugh at Susan causing the blond to loose her concintration and then quickly put back on her shirt.

"Wow. You've been working out." Susan told Reed as Tony, a blushing Steve, Johnny, Peter, Thomas and Kayla turned around.

"Shut up!" Susan angerly told Reed causing Peter to cover his sister's ears.

"Susan, not in front of Kayla." Thomas scolded his friend.

+With Ben+

"All right." Ben told the truck driver as he grabbed the driver's seat and then pulled it out of the truck after he ripped out the steering wheel.

"All right, freeze!" the police officers angerly told Ben as they pointed their guns at the mutant causing Ben to look at them.

"Now, just, uh-just put the man in the seat down! Do it!" the police officer ordered Ben causing the mutant and the truck driver to look at each other before Ben slowly put the truck driver and his seat down on the ground.

+With Tony and the others+

"Any more great ideas? Why don't you strip down and have 100 people stare at you?" Susan angerly asked Reed as she turned invisible once more.

"Sue." Reed told his friend.

"What?" Susan whispered as she looked at Reed before she noticed she was invisible once more.

"Oh. Hmph!" Susan hmphed as she took off her clothes once more.

"I'm gonna need therapy." Johnny told Peter causing the brunette to chuckle as Susan sliped through the crowd.

"Hey, come on. Let's get out of here." Reed then told the preteens, Thomas, and Kayla causing Peter to pick up his sister and Johnny to pick up Susan's clothes before they followed Reed and the other adults through the crowd.

+With Susan+

"Excuse me. Coming through." Susan told the group as she pushed some people out of the way as she made a path for Reed, Thomas, Tony, Steve, Peter, and Johnny.

+With Ben+

"Right now, uh, just back away from him." the police officer nervously told Ben causing the rock like man to back away from the truck driver.

"And, uh, I want you...to put your hands on your head right-" the police officer began to tell Ben before electric box near Ben causing the former human to run from the sparking electric box causing one of the police men to fire his weapon at Ben as he and his partner ducked behind their car while the truck driver tried to free himself.

Horns and sirens then began to fill the air as a fire truck sped down the bridge and towards the middle of the bridge where Ben was.

+With Reed and the others+

"Still can't believe you made me do that." Susan angerly told Reed as she got dressed once more while Reed and the others looked at the remains of the truck that Ben smashed.

"We got through, didn't we?" Reed asked Susan as he ran over to her.

"Just find Ben." Reed then told Susan and the others before he, Tony and Steve ran from the group and went to look for Ben as more and more frantic people began to surround the group causing Kayla to cling to her brother.

"I don't like this, Peter." Kayla told her brother as Susan climbed ontop of an abandoned taxi and began to yell for her friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

+With Susan+

"Ben! Ben!" Susan yelled causing Ben to run out from behind a van causing Susan to gasp in shock as Ben walked over to his shocked friends just as a small voice filled the air causing Peter, Kayla and Johnny to look around until they noticed a small girl around their age trapped between some cars.

+With the girl+

"Mom! Mom?" the girl cried as she looked around in fright just before the tank close by exploded causing Johnny to lept onto a nearby car, jump over it and then sheild the little girl just as the flames blew up a nearby car, hit Johnny and then threw some more cars into the air causing Ben to duck as Peter tried to sheild his sister causing Kayla to scream in fright and accidently use her sonic scream against a flying car causing it to be knocked away from her and towards a fire truck just as a burst of fire flowed down the bridge and towards the fire truck causing fire truck to swerve away from the car causing the truck to turn sideways and crash into the bridge's railings.

+With Thomas and Susan+

"Kayla! Peter!" Thomas yelled in fright as Susan jumped off of the car and then ran over to her friend just as some nearby tanks began to explode causing Susan to instantly hold out her hands causing a forcefield to appear around the fire before any more people could be hurt.

+With the fire truck+

As the fire truck continued to slide into the railings, the fire men began to slide off of the truck just as it stopped moving causing the fire men to hang onto the truck for dear life.

+With Susan and Thomas+

Thomas couldn't help but look at his friend in awe as Susan put out the fire with her forcefield and then groaned weakly causing Thomas to look at her worringly.

+With Johnny+

"Stay here, okay?" Johnny asked the little girl before he ran over to Peter who had a scared Kayla in his arms.

+With the fire truck+

"Coming! Hold on!" one of the firemen told his friend as he began to run down the ladder towards his friend causing the fire truck to groan before it began to teeter over the edge of the bridge causing the men to gasp in fright as Susan and Thomas gasped in fright.

However, before the fire truck could fall into the water below, Ben grabbed the back of the truck and grunted as he used all of his strength to keep the truck from falling into the water.

"Don't you-" Ben grunted as he began to pull the truck back onto the bridge.

"No!" one of the firemen yelled in fright as the ladder he was on began to unroll causing the man to scream in fright as he tried to climb up the ladder until he lost his grip and almost fell into the water until he grabbed onto the end of the ladder just as Reed ran to the side of the bridge as Ben began to lose his grip.

"Hang on!" one of the firemen yelled at his friend as the scared fire man screamed in fright until he stopped falling causing the confused fire man to look up and see a stretched out Reed.

"I got ya." Reed to the fireman before he began to resume his normal form and pulled the man back onto the bridge as Ben pulled the fire truck back onto the bridge just as a rescue team and another fire truck arrived on the scene along with a large group of cops who instantly surrounded Ben.

"This is the police! Get down on the ground!" an officer yelled at Ben through a bullhorn as he and the other cops aimed their guns at Ben.

"Don't shoot! He's a hero!" a woman yelled at the police as the people around her agreed with her.

"Get down on the ground now!" the officer yelled at Ben through the bullhorn as he ignored the people who began to yell at the police to leave Ben alone as Reed, Susan, Thomas, Steve, Tony, Johnny and Peter tried to run toward Ben causing the police to stop them.

+With Reed+

"Ben!" Reed yelled at his friend as Kayla jumped out of her brother's arms, ducked under the police man's arms and then ran over to Ben as the people around them began to clap for Ben.

+With Ben+

"You're a hero, Uncle Ben." Kayla happily told her uncle as the rock like man looked around in awe as the police let Reed and the others go just as Debbie ran through the crowd and then looked at Ben with fear and disgust in her eyes.

"Uncle Ben?" Kayla worringly asked her uncle as the rock like man noticed Debbie in the crowd and began to walk toward her causing Debbie to back up in fright causing Ben to stop and then look at the blond haired woman as she shook her head, took off her engagement ring and then broke Ben's heart as she placed the diamond ring on the ground before she turned around and then ran through the crowd causing Ben to the ring and then look at the crowd with heart brake in his eyes before he bent down and tried to pick up the ring as Reed and Kayla walked over to him.

"Here, Uncle Ben." Kayla softly told her uncle as she picked up the ring and then placed it in his hand causing the rock like man to stand up and then look at Reed and Kayla.

"I swear to you, I will do everything in my power, until there is not a breath left in me. You're gonna be Ben again." Reed promised his friend as he placed his hands on Ben's shoulders.

+Medical Tent+

As voices filled the air, Ben looked sadly at the ring in his hand as he sat on one of the beds while the cops talked to each other about Ben causing Kayla to glare at them as a fireman finished taking Susan's blood preasure.

"I told you I felt fine." Susan told the fire man as Thomas tried to get Kayla to sit still.

"They're being mean to Uncle Ben, Momma." Kayla told Thomas as he sat her down next to Ben as Johnny looked curiously at Ben.

"Where are your ears?" Johnny curiously asked Ben causing Peter to smack Johnny on his arm.

"Don't be rude." Peter told Johnny as Ben looked at him just as the fire chief walked over to Reed, Tony and Steve.

"There are some folks outside that wanna talk to all of you." the fire chief told Reed, Tony and Steve.

"We're not going public with this." Reed told the fire chief.

"Most of us are scientists, not celebrities." Reed then told the man.

"It's too late, son. Look." the fire chief told Reed as he walked over to the tv and then turned it on to the Fox News Network.

 _"When the New York Fire Department ladder truck became part of the tragedy."_ the news reporter's voice filled the air.

"See that?" the fire chief asked the group as he pointed at the T.V. causing the group to look at the T.V.

 _"But the rescue itself is not the story. One of the six stretched to an amazing length."_ the reporter's voice explained as the group looked at the T.V. in shock.

"That's what they're calling you, the Fantastic Six." the fire chief then told the group.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Cool!" Johnny happily told the group before he began to run out of the tent.

"No, wait! Where are you going?" Susan yelled at her brother causing him to stop.

"I'm gonna go talk to 'em." Johnny told his sister

"No! We should think this through." Susan told the group causing Thomas to nod.

"That's great. Brainstorm." Johnny told the group before he ran straight to the reporters causing Peter, Reed, Susan, Steve, Tony and Thomas to follow him.

+With Susan, Reed, Steve, Tony, Peter, Steve and Thomas+

"Get back here right now! Johnny!" Susan hissed at her brother as he walked over to the reporters who were asking a million questions all at the same time as they stood behind a road block..

"Settle down!" Johnny told the reporters before he looked at Reed.

"Do you believe this?" Johnny asked Reed causing the raven haired man to look at Johnny and then look at the crowd as the fire chief walked over to the group.

"Which one of you is the leader?" the fire chief asked the group.

"That would be me." Johnny told the fire chief causing Peter to shake his head.

"No, seriously." the fire chief told the group causing Susan and Thomas to look at Reed who nodded at the fire chief.

"Okay, son, you're on." the fire chief told Reed before he walked away from the group as Reed looked nervously at the reporters as they snapped pictures of the group and continued to ask them questions.

"Uh...during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to an as-yet unidentifed radioactive energy." Reed nervously explained to the reporters.

"What happened on the bridge?" one of the reporters asked Reed.

"How can you stretch?" another reporter asked Reed as Peter looked around and noticed that all of the reporters were from famous news stations like Fox 5, City News, Channel 8, and MSN.

"Were you really on fire?" a news reporter asked Johnny.

"Is is true you can fly?" another new reporter asked Johnny.

"Yeah, I'm working on it. It's actually difficult-" Johnny began to explain to the reporters before Susan interupted him as Ben carried Kayla over to them.

"No, actually, we do not know much more than you do at this point." Susan explained to the group as Kayla clung to Ben's head and looked nervously at the crowd.

+Victor Von Doom's meeting room, Von Doom Industries+

"Uh, sir, Larry King just canceled. Apparently there's a bigger story." Leonard told Victor as he sat at the end of the table and typed on his lap top causing Victor to look up at Leonard from behind his desk and then turn around to look at the tv behind him just as Leonard turned on the news.

 _"Bravest-Actually, here they come now." Clark Rogers-Stark's voice filled the air as he turned to look at the newly dubed Fantastic Six, Steve, Tony and Peter as they walked across the bridge causing people to cheer._

 _"You had to see it to believe it, folks. The man-" Clark began_ before Victor changed the channel to channel 10.

 _"Came the Fantastic Six-" another reporter's voice filled the air as another image of the Fantastic Six appeared on the screen before the channel changed to Fox 5 before Susan's voice filled the air._

 _"We will be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms." Susan told the reporters._

 _"Symptoms? Is this some kind of disease?" another reporter asked the group._

+Brooklyn Bridge+

"No! No, no, no. It's not a disease." Johnny told the reporters.

"Symptoms? If having special powers is a disease, then, yeah, we got it bad." Johnny asked and then told the reporters causing Susan to look at her brother in shock as Peter shook his head.

"Excuse me. That thing doesn't look so fantastic and are you sure it's safe to be around children?" another reporter asked the group causing Kayla to glare at him.

"Be nice, mister. Uncle Ben is kind and nice and sweet and you're a meany." Kayla then angerly told the reporter causing Peter to giggle as Thomas, Tony and Steve smiled.

"Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero." Reed told the reporters as Thomas nodded.

"I trust Ben with my daughter and I know he won't let anything bad happen to her or my sons." Thomas told the reporters.

"What Reed means is, every team needs a mascot." Johnny told the reporters causing Peter to smack him in the back of his head causing the reporters to laugh as Susan and Thomas glared at Johnny and Peter.

"A new day is dawning. The day of the Fantastic Six!" Johnny then happily told the reporters causing the reporters to ask the team more questions until Reed interupted them.

"Look, look, we went up to space to find a way to understand D.N.A., cure diseases, save lives." Reed began to tell the reporters.

"Well, now it's our D.N.A., our 'disease', our lives on the line. Thank you. No more questions." Reed told the reporters.

+National Bank, an hour later+

"This is how you turn things around?" Ned asked Victor after he turned off the tv.

"These freaks on the front page, your company's in the obituaries?" Ned then asked Victor as he walked over to the table.

"I was planning to use the publicity-" Victor began as he took off his black leather gloves before Ned interupted him.

"The board's in agreement. The bank's lost enough already." Ned interupted.

"Wait a minute." Victor told Ned as he began to lead from his chair.

"It's too late, Victor." Ned told Victor causing the raven haired man to get mad.

"Do you know how much money I've invested in this company?" Victor angerly told Ned.

"Victor, stop. This isn't a negotiation. It's a notification. We're pulling out." Ned told Victor.

+Outside of the Baxter Building+

As the sun shined brightly in the sky over the tall Baxter Building, cheering filled the air as crowds of people cheered from the right and left sides of the walk way that led into the Baxter Building as the police kept them back just as a limo pulled up in front of the walk way before Tony, Steve, Reed, Susan, Johnny and the Damon family steped out of the limo and Ben steped out of a police van causing the crowd to go wild as Reed, Susan, and the Damon family walked into the building.

+Inside of the building+

"Is that all for you, Dr. Richards?" the doorman asked Reed as he walked over to Reed, Susan and the Damon family as they walked into the lobby.

"I'm afraid so." Reed sighed as Thomas noticed that Peter and Kayla were still outside with Ben and Johnny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the crowd continued to cheer, Johnny happily posed for the people while Kayla clung to Peter for dear life as he followed Johnny and Ben to the front doors of the building.

"Come on, Ben. Smile. They wanna like you, bud, Say hi." Johnny told Ben causing the rock like man to look at the crowd causing a woman to hold her child in fright.

"Uh, don't do drugs!" Ben told the kids near the woman causing Peter to shake his head as the crowd cheered happily.

"Don't worry, Kay. We're going inside." Peter told his little sister as he followed Ben and Johnny into the building.

+Inside of the building+

"Welcome back to the Baxter, Dr. Richards." a mailman told Reed as he walked over to the raven haired scientist as he led the group plus Johnny, Ben, Peter and Kayla towards the elevators.

"I've got the usual for you." the mailman told Reed as he opened his bag and took out some bills for Reed and then handed it to him.

"Good to have you back, sir." the mailman told Reed as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Willie." Reed told the mailman as he walked passed the group.

"We had a tough year." Reed told Susan as the blond noticed the bills in his hands.

"Yeah, like, nine straight." Ben told Susan as he, Thomas, Peter, Kayla, Susan and Johnny followed Reed into the elevator while the rest of the Damon family took the other elevator.

"Mom, is that supposed to happen?" Peter nervously asked Thomas as creaking filled the air before it stopped.

"Either we're moving really fast or not at all." Johnny told the group just as an alarm filled the air causing the group to look up at the number above the door and see a sign by the number just as the doors reopened causing everyone to look at Ben.

"I'll take the stairs." Ben told the group causing Kayla to look at Thomas.

"Mama, can I go with Uncle Ben?" Kayla asked Thomas causing the blond to nod before Peter handed Kayla to Ben before he walked out of the elevator causing the doors to close as the rock like man made sure Kayla couldn't fall off of his shoulders.

"How come Ben can't turn it on and off like we can?" Johnny curiously asked Reed.

"That's what we're here to find out." Reed told Johnny as Peter looked at the pyro.

"My professor always says that some mutations are different. Some can turn it on and off and others can't." Peter then told Johnny as he thought about his brother Kurt.

"I mean, if it happened to him-" Susan began before Johnny interupted her.

"What? You mean, like, we won't be able to turn it off either?" Johnny asked Susan causing Reed to nod.

"That would save time. Ha!" Johnny laughed causing Peter to glare at him.

"You don't really wanna walk around on fire for the rest of your life, do you?" Susan asked her brother.

"Is that a trick question?" Johnny asked Susan.

"Grow up." Susan then told her brother.

"Come on. Am I the only guy who thinks this is cool?" Johnny asked the group causing Peter to shake his head as the elevator stopped and then opened it's doors causing the group to walk out.

"We should stay here until we can define the extent of our changes, and figure out how to reverse them." Reed told the group as he led them out of the elevator just as the other elevator opened it's doors allowing the rest of the Damon family to walk out of the elevator and after Reed, Susan, Thomas, Peter and Johnny.

"Whoa." Johnny gasped in shock as Reed led the group to what seemed to be a home made lab.

"Believe it or not, he lives here." Susan told the group as they walked into the large lab.

"But I have to warn you, it's gonna be a little crowded in some areas." Reed warned the group as he walked over to a light switch and then turned on the lights before he walked over to the group.

"So, what do you think?" Reed curiously asked the group.

"I don't know, Reed. I think you might be bringing your work home with you." Johnny told Reed as he looked around the room causing the raven scientist to laugh.

"Come on. Let me show you guys where you'll be staying." Reed told the group before he began to lead them to a different area.

"Busy guy." Johnny whispered to his sister as they followed Reed.

+Outside of the Baxter Building+

As the crowd waited for more news on the Fantastic Six, a black car pulled up to the building before Victor Von Doom and Leonard walked out of the car and through the crowd causing a very familiar reporter to walk over to them.

"Mr. Von Doom! Would you like to comment on the recent failure of your I.P.O.?" Ron Troupe, a reporter from the Daily Planet asked Victor as he put on his sunglasses.

"What about the rumors of a takeover?" Cat Grant, also of the Daily Planet asked Victor as he walked over to the building's front doors.

+Susan's room, Baxter Building+

After taking a shower, Susan opened one of her dresser drawers and found an old memory album causing the blond to smile as she put down one of her shirts, picked up the album and then opened it revealing a newspaper article that had a young Reed's picture on it and a title that read:

Local Boy takes top science award

Susan then turned the page revealing a newspaper article that had a teen Reed's picture on it and a title that read:

Teen wins International Science Prize

Smiling, Susan turned the page once more revealing a photo of a younger Reed hugging a younger Victor Von Doom and three photo booth photos of Victor and Reed having fun in a photo booth.

"Gods, I was so worried about you." a familiar voice told Susan causing the blond to quickly put away the photo album before she turned around and saw Victor staying in her doorway.

"Victor." Susan told her boyfriend as she closed the drawer.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call." Susan then told Victor as she walked away from the dresser.

"Please. No apologies." Victor told Susan as she picked up some more of her clothes and then walked over to her dresser.

"I've arranged for your things to be moved to one of my condos." Victor began to tell Susan as he walked into the room and over to her dresser.

"You'll have round-the-clock care." Victor then told Susan as he picked up one of her folded shirts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Thank you. That's very generous of you, but I think I should stay here with my brother until we get a handle on things." Susan told Victor as she turned around to face the raven as he walked over to her and then placed the shirt back in her suitcase.

"Susan, I think you should let my doctors have a look at you." Victor then told Susan causing the blond to cross her arms over her chest as Reed's voice filled the air.

"Victor." Reed told the raven haired man as he walked into the room with some sheets for Susan.

"What are you doing here?" Reed curiously asked Victor causing the raven haired man to look at Reed before he looked at Susan once more.

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing." Victor told Reed and Susan before he looked at Reed once more.

"How much do you know about what happened to you?" Victor asked Reed causing the raven haired man to sigh as he placed the sheets on the nearby desk.

"Not much." Reed told Victor.

"We need to run tests to see the extent of the damage." Reed then told Victor as he walked over to Victor and Susan.

"You let me know what I can do. We're all in this together now." Victor told Reed before he looked at Susan once more and then walked out of the room.

+With Victor, outside of Sue's room+

"Victor, wait." Reed yelled at his former boyfriend as he ran out of the room and stood a few feet away from the enterece of the room as Victor walked over to the elevator and then pressed the down button.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry the mission didn't go as planned." Reed told Victor causing the other raven haired man to turn around.

"Didn't go as planned? It was a catastrophe. You ruined the lives of four adults, a preteen and a five year old child." Victor angerly told Reed.

"With all due respect, we're both to blame. It wasn't my idea to have a preteen and a five year old on the flight. You refused to let us even do the flight unless Johnny and Kayla were with us and I told you to abort." Reed told Victor as he took a couple of steps towards Victor.

"Abort? I put my company, my name, billions of dollars on the line. I will not let you make me look like a fool." Victor angerly told Reed and then yelled at his former boyfriend as he stalked over to Reed.

"Victor, if we could understand-" Reed began before Victor angerly interupted him.

"I don't want to understand it! This isn't one of your science projects! I just want to fix it, fast!" Victor angerly yelled at Reed as the lights began to flicker just as Ben's voice filled the air.

"Is there a problem?" Ben asked Victor as he walked out of Reed's lab with a scared Kayla clinging to his head.

"No." Victor sighed as the light's stopped flickering.

"No problem, Ben." Victor weakly told Ben asked the elevator dinged.

"Just pay your dang electric bill and get to work on finding a cure." Victor then weakly told Reed before he turned around and then walked into the elevator before the elevator's doors could close once more.

+With Victor+

Still furious, Victor punched the elevator causing a dent to appear in the elevator causing Victor to look at the dent and then look at his now scarred hand in shock.

+Testing chamber, Reed's lab, a few hours later+

"Whoa!" Johnny yelled in awe as he covered his entire body in fire.

"Wow!" Johnny then gasped as he looked at his flame covered body.

+Control room+

"He's heating up from his core." Reed told Thomas and Susan as the blond haired man took notes.

"And his vitals are completely normal." Susan told Reed in awe as she and Reed looked at some computer screens.

+Control room, an hour later+

"If we're going to identify the source of the mutation..." Reed began as he looked at another computer that had an image of Ben on it and his data on it.

+Lab, a fmew minutes later+

"We need to isolate your recomviant D.N.A so we can activate positional genomes." Reed then told Ben as he and Susan lowered a machine in front of Ben as Thomas continued to take notes while Marcus, Agumon and Gaomon kept an eye on the kids and their digimon.

"Huh?" Ben curiously asked Susan.

"We have to do a physical to see what got zapped." Susan told Ben as Thomas nodded.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Ben asked Reed as the raven haired scientist x-rayed Ben.

"His internal organs are completely solid." Thomas told the group in awe as he looked at the computer moniter that was attacked to the machine as Ben's heart beat filled the air.

"How bad is it? You know, I used to smoke." Ben asked and then told Reed, Susan and Thomas as the three adults looked at him.

+Lab, a few minutes later+

"It's not invisibility pre se." Reed told Susan as he looked at a computer screen with her image and data on it and then looked at Susan through a special magnifying glass.

"You should be able to bend light around other objects, even people, if you could control your emotional state beter." Reed told Susan as Thomas took down notes while Reed typed on a keyboard.

"Excuse me?" Susan asked Reed as Thomas shook his head knowing that Reed was making a mistake.

"I'm saying, if you had more self-control, you could locate the trigger." Reed then told Susan causing Thomas to groan.

"Can you remember your exact emotions on the bridge?" Reed then asked Susan as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anger. Rage. Frustration." Susan explained to Reed as she tried to remember how she felt on the space station's bridge.

"Okay, is there any way to duplicate that feeling? Some memory or-" Reed began to ask Susan as he tried to think of a way Susan could duplicate the feelings she felt on the space station's bridge.

"I'm sure I can come up with something." Susan then told Reed.

+Lab, a few minutes later+

"It seems your vocal cords have been modifyed to enhance your screaming. However, I do not know how loud Kayla or you are." Reed explained to Thomas as he looked at a computer screen with Thomas's image and data on it and then looked at a computer screen with Kayla's image and data on it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Momma, what's that mean?" Kayla curiously asked Thomas as she sat on a chair near the two men after Susan looked inside her mouth with a pen light.

"Kayla, do you remember the special rules Peter and Kurt have to follow?" Thomas asked his young daughter as he turned to face her and then kneeled in front of her causing Kayla to nod.

"Yeah. No teleporting in the house for Kurt and no webslingin' and no ceiling crawling in the house for Peter." Kayla told Thomas causing the blond to smile while Reed and Susan looked at them curiously.

"Do you remember why they have special rules?" Thomas then asked Kayla causing the young brunette to nod.

"Yeah, 'cause they're mutants just like us." Kayla happily told her mom causing Thomas to nod.

"That's right. Now, Uncle Reed thinks the accident may have made your screaming louder then it was but he doesn't know how loud." Thomas nodded once more and then explained to his daughter causing Kayla to nod.

"Does he think that about you too, Momma?" Kayla curiously asked Thomas causing the blond to nod.

"Yes, I do which is why I am running these tests." Reed explained to Kayla causing the young brunette to look at him.

"Can Jewel stay with me for the tests?" Kayla curiously asked Reed as she showed him a light purple teddy bear that had black onix jewels for eyes.

"Of course." Reed smiled reassuringly at Kayla causing the brunette to grin.

+Lab, a few minutes later+

"You feel anything?" Susan curiously asked Ben as she hit his knee with a reflex hammer.

"Nope." Ben told Susan.

"Okay." Reed told Ben as he showed him a hammer causing Ben to begin to stammer as Reed hit his knee with the hammer causing Ben to kick a nearby chair into a high wall causing the chair to break.

+Outside the testing chamber, a few minutes later+

"It's hotter than I anticipated." Reed told Susan and Thomas in awe as he loked at a computer screen that showed Johnny's tempeture which was growing hotter and hotter as it reached passed 2000 k.

"Ok, Johnny, back it down." Thomas told Johnny though a microphone in the booth.

+the testing chamber+

"I can go hotter!" Johnny yelled at Susan, Reed and Thomas as he continued to grow hotter and hotter.

+Inside the booth+

"Johnny, just back it down!" Susan yelled at her brother through the microphone as Johnny grew hotter and hotter causing the tempeture to rise passed 3000.

"Johnny, back it down right now!" Reed yelled at Johnny through the microphone as he, Susan and Thomas covered their eyes as the booth began to glow.

"Johnny!" Susan yelled in fright as Thomas hit a red button causing an alarm to fill the air before the walls blasted Johnny with fire extinguisher foam causing the preteen to laugh.

+testing chamber+

"Buzz-kill!" Johnny laughed as a stuned Reed, Susan and Thomas walked out of the booth.

"You guys are crampin' my style!" Johnny then happily told the adults as they walked down a set of stairs that led to a platform.

"Johnny, you were at 4,000 Kelvin." Susan told her brother in shock as she looked at a now ruined testing chamber.

"Any hotter, and you're approaching supernova." Thomas then told Johnny as he and Reed looked down at the preteen.

"Sweet!" a foam covered Johnny happily told the three adults.

"No, not sweet. That's the temperature of the sun." Susan then told her brother.

"Not only could you kill yourself, but you could set fire to Earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life." Reed explained to Johnny.

"Got it. Supernova-bad." Johnny then told the adults as he gave them a double thumbs-up.

+Lab, a few minutes later+

As Reed typed on his computer, Susan concintrated with all her might as she turned herself invisible causing the magnifying glass to scan her.

"How's that coming?" Reed curiously asked Susan as he turned around to face her causing the now invisible woman to look at her self before she accidently hit Reed and Thomas with a forcefield causing the raven hair man, his chair and Thomas to be knocked on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Susan apologized to Reed and Thomas as she turned tangable, ran over to them and then began to help her friends up off of the ground.

"Are you okay?" Susan then asked the two men.

"Yeah. Fine." Reed told Susan as Thomas nodded.

"I've been hit with worse." Thomas told Susan.

"You two sure?" Susan worringly asked her friends as she picked up the chair.

"Yep." Reed told Susan as Thomas nodded once more.

"I, um-" Susan began before she chuckled as Reed and Thomas picked up the notes that had fallen onto the ground.

"You probably thought that was some form of latent hostility." Susan told Reed.

"What in the world would give me that idea?" Reed asked Susan as the blond haired woman picked up some papers and then turned away from Reed as she began to walk away from the two men.

"I mean, you broke up with me, right?" Reed then asked Susan as he placed some papers on a nearby shelving unit causing Susan to stop and then turn around.

"Are you kidding?" Susan chuckled causing Thomas to shake his head.

"No. I distinctly remember you walked out my door, ergo-" Reed began before Susan interupted him.

"I was ready for the next step. You weren't and were still pinning after Victor. Ego, I walked." Susan told Reed causing Thomas to sigh as he remembered the awful break-up that happened between Victor and Reed when they were in college.

"I think it was a little more complicated than that and I was not pinning after Victor." Reed told Susan as he turned his back on the blond.

"I just wanted to share an apartment. What was so complicated about that? And yes, you were. He cheated on you and you still pinned after him." Susan told Reed causing Thomas to shake his head.

"There were a lot of variables to consider and our break-up was beneficial for both of us." Reed told Susan causing Thomas to look at the other blond.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"No, there weren't. There was you and me. There were no variables, no math. It was actually the simplest thing in the world and no it wasn't. You were miserable." Susan told Reed causing Thomas to look at the raven haired scientist as Susan walked over to them once more.

"But like always, Reed, your head got in the way." Susan then told Reed causing the raven haired man to look at her as Thomas looked worringly at his friends.

"No, it didn't and are you now blaming me for my break-up with Victor?" Reed told and then asked Susan.

"Then what was it and of course not, no one deserved that." Susan angerly asked Reed and then calmly told her friend causing Reed to look at her sadly.

"Did you feel anything when I left?" Susan then asked Reed causing Thomas to look worringly at his friends.

"Do you feel anything right now for me or Victor?" Susan then asked Reed just before Johnny's voice filled the air.

"Hey, guys!" Johnny told the group causing everyone to turn around and see Johnny wearing the burnt remains of his t-shirt and Peter who was blushing as he covered his eyes causing Thomas to smile at his son.

"I think we have a serious problem." Peter then told the group causing Reed to walk over to them as Thomas looked worringly at Susan.

"Are you alright?" Thomas whispered to his friend causing Susan to nod.

+Victor's privite Doctor's office+

"Som what's the prognosis?" Victor asked his privite doctor as the other man looked at a digital x-ray of Victor's arm.

"Your tissue, your organs, your entire biophysical structure is changing. Every system is still functioning somehow." the doctor explained to Victor who had his arm under a mini scanner.

"And it's changing into?" Victor asked the doctor as the other man looked at a chart in his hands.

"I don't really know. Some kind of organic metallic alloy. Stronger than titanium or carbon steel. Harder than diamonds." the doctor then told Victor as he walked over to the raven haired man and then freed Victor's arm from the scanner as Victor looked at his arm.

"Like the shields Reed said would protect us." Victor mumbled to himself as he touched his arm which now had metal lines down it that traveled down to his hand which now had metal sticking out of it where his bones had once been.

"How long?" Victor then asked the doctor after he took a deep breath and then let it out as he slowly began to move his metal and skin hand.

"At this rate, the infection could be complete in two, maybe three weeks." the doctor explained to Victor as he walked over to a nearby sink, put down the clipboard on the counter and began to wash his hands.

"What do you mean, complete?" Victor asked the man.

"I wish I could tell you. I can't pretend to know what we're dealing with here." the doctor then told Victor as he turned around to face Victor after he dried his hands.

"I'll have to notify the C.D.C." the doctor then told Victor as he put down his towel.

"What?" Victor asked the doctor.

"The Center for Disease Control." the doctor explained to Victor.

"I know what it is." Victor told the doctor as the other man walked over to Victor's x-rays which were hanging on a nearby board.

"If this thing is contagious, we may have a big problem on our hands." the doctor explained to Victor.

"I'm talking about an epidemic here." the doctor then told Victor as he looked at the raven haired man causing Victor to laugh.

"Look at me." Victor told the man as he stood up and then walked over to him.

"I have a life and the face of a billion-dollar company. We need to keep this confidential." Victor softly told the doctor.

"Victor, this disease is progressive, degenerative. I have to notify someone." the doctor told Victor before the raven haired man grabbed the doctor by his throat and began to choke him.

"That's terrible news." Victor told the doctor before he threw the poor doctor into the board causing the glass to break as the doctor and the glass fell onto the floor.

"I think I'll get a second opinion." Victor told the now dead doctor as he walked away from the doctor, picked up his coat and then walked out of the room.

+Victor's office, Victor's home, a few hours later+

As soon as he got home, Victor walked into his office, sat down on his chair and then turned on a small tv causing an image of Reed writing on a chalkboard to appear on the tv.

+Reed's lab, Baxter Building, same time+

Not knowing taht he was being watch, Reed wrote equasions on three chalkboards as Thomas looked at him in awe before Reed walked over to another part in his lab and then looked at his spacesuit through a magnifying and scanning machine.

+Reed's living, a few minutes later+

"Our uniforms were exposed to the storm, like us, so they can transform like us, becoming invisible, changing size on demand, or remaining impervious to flame and high pitched sound." Reed explained to Susan, Ben, Johnny and the Damon family after he, Thomas, Susan, Johnny, and Kayla changed into the uniforms that wore when they were in space.

"You guys look like an '80s rock band." Ben laughed from a recliner causing Kayla to look curiously at her uncle.

"You know, Ben, this material stretches. I'm sure I can figure out a way to make it fit." Susan told Ben causing the rock like man to stammer.

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that." Ben then told Susan as Kayla twirled around.

"I look like a superhero." Kayla happily told the group causing Kurt and Peter to smile.

"I love these costumes! they're missing something, though. Right? Needs, like, spice-" Johnny began before Reed interupted him.

"They're not costumes." Reed told Johnny causing Kayla to look curiously at her uncle.

"You can't use your powers in public, Johnny." Susan then told her brother as Thomas and Marcus nodded.

"Kayla, remember Peter and Kurt's other rule?" Marcus asked the young brunette causing Kayla to look at her dad and nod.

"No powers in front of people." Kayla told Marcus causing the older brunette to nod.

"That's right. Now that rule applys to you." Marcus told the little brunette causing Kayla to nod.

"You guys are worse than the NASA camp." Johnny told the group after he kicked the air.

"Johnny!" Susan then yelled at her brother as he walked out of the room causing the blond to scoff as Peter walked over to Kayla and smiled.

"Remember, little sis. With great power comes great responsibility." Peter told Kayla as he looked down at the young brunette before he looked up once more and then ran after Johnny causing Thomas to sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Maybe it's missing a utility belt." Ben chuckled.

+With Susan and Thomas, in the city, a few minutes later+

"Thanks for coming with me to sign Casey, Nick and Kayla up for Kindergarten." Thomas happily told Susan as they walked down the busy street.

"It was no problem, Thomas." Susan told her friend as they passed by a newstand wich was filled with magazines that had pictures of Reed, Ben, Susan, Johnny, Thomas and Kayla all over them.

"Looks like I'm going to have to call Pepper." Thomas sighed as Susan looked at the magazines in shock.

"Oh, my-" Susan began as she touched one of the magazines just as someone spotted them.

"It's Sue Storm and Thomas Damon!" yelled a dark haired man as he ran over to them.

"It's the Invisible Woman and Loudman!" the man then told the two blonds causing Thomas and Susan to look at him in shock.

"Hey, you're right!" another man told the dark haired man causing Susan and Thomas to quickly walk away from the stand before a woman with dark hair ran over to them.

"Sue Storm! Thomas Damon! It is you! Listen, my kid loves both of you!" the woman told Thomas and Sue in awe causing Susan and Thomas to turn around and then quickly walk away from the woman causing more and more people to follow them causing Susan and Thomas to run as fast as they could away from the group.

"Susan, what do we do? I can't hide in plain sight like you can." Thomas worringly asked Susan as she began to take off her coat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again!" Susan groaned before she looked at Thomas.

"I have an idea but you have to trust me." Susan told Thomas causing the blond haired man to nod before she took his hand and then turned both of them invisible just as the mob caught up with them and then looked around in shock as they only found Susan's clothes on the ground.

+Kitchen, top floor of the Baxter Building, a few weeks later+

"Nicky, Casey, don't play with your food." Thomas told his son who was about to throw at piece of toast at a young brunette who had just thrown a piece of toast at the raven haired boy as Ben squeezed some oranges over a glass bowl and was about to drink some orange juice as Johnny and Peter walked into the room.

"All right, I'm here. Let's make this quick. I got places to go today with a beautiful brunette." Johnny told the group causing Peter to blush as Johnny swiped Ben's bowl before he could drink it and then walked over to a nearby counter.

"Oh, wait." Johnny laughed as Ben grumbled.

"I don't go anywhere." Johnny then told the group as they continued to eat their breakfast.

"Johnny, it's imperative that we stay inside for the foreseeable future." Reed told Johnny as Marcus helped Kayla put some ketchup on her scrambled eggs.

"I know, I know, Reed, but when you said taht last time my brain hurt a week." Johnny told Reed as Ben attempted to pick up a fork.

"Do you need some help, Uncle Ben?" Kurt curiously asked Ben.

"No thanks, kid. I got it." Ben told Kurt as Susan sighed.

"Johnny, it's too dangerous for you to be in public." Susan told Johnny after she lowered her newspaper.

"You've been saying that for years." Johnny told his sister as Peter sat down next to his sister who was happily eating her scrambled eggs.

"What worries me is that our powers are evolving." Reed worringly told the group as Ben picked up his fork.

"I know. I know! I am so close to flying, guys, I can taste it." Johnny told the group causing Peter to look curiously at the blond haired preteen as Johnny threw a napkin on the counter causing it to catch fire.

"You can't fly." Susan scoffed at Johnny as Ben ate some fruit.

"Yet." Johnny told Susan as he leaned against the counter.

"Johnny, can you put that napkin out?" Peter asked Johnny as he helped himself to some toast causing Johnny to look at the firy napkin.

"Oh, gods." Johnny gasped before he turned around and began to pat on the napkin causing the fire to get worst.

"So, what's going on? How you gonna cure us?" Ben asked Reed causing Kayla to look curiously at her uncle.

"I'm gonna build a machine to re-create the storm." Reed began to explain as he picked up some cliped together papers off of a nearby table and then showed them to the group.

"The cosmic rays will travel form this generator to this chamber." Reed then explained to the group as he pointed at the pictures of two strange machines on the paper.

"What, no pop-ups?" Johnny asked Reed causing Peter to roll his eyes.

"If I can reverse the wave signal..." Reed began as he handed the papers to Susan before Ben interupted him.

"It'll return us back to normal." Ben told Reed causing the raven haired man to nod.

"Huh." Ben then told the group before he ate some fruit and the fork.

"Right. But what are the risks?" Susan asked Reed as she looked at the papers.

"I don't wanna be normal. I like being a mutant." Kayla protested causing Thomas to look at the little brunette.

"I knew you were going to say that." Thomas sighed knowing that Kayla could be a stubborn as Marcus when she wanted to.

"Even a small miscalculation could increase our symptoms exponentially. Or prehaps even kill us." Reed solemnly explained to the group causing Susan, Thomas, Marcus and the digimon to look at Reed.

"Now, dying-that's bad, right?" Johnny asked the group as Ben looked at his ruined fork.

"I say we just let sleeping dogs lie, guys." Johnny told the group as he walked over to the table and then sat down next to Peter.

"So, how long till this contraption's up and runnin'?" Ben curiously asked Reed.

"I don't know. It's hard to say." Reed told Ben.

"How long, Reed?" Ben growled at the raven haired man.

"I don't know-uh..." Reen began before Ben interupted him.

"You don't know?" Ben angerly asked Reed as he stood up.

"Ben, you don't want this to get worse." Reed tried to reason with Ben as Kayla looked worringly at her rocky uncle.

"Worse than that?" Johnny laughed causing Peter to glare at the blond he was starting to like.

"Johnny, be nice." Kayla angerly told Johnny causing Peter to giggle.

"Guys, look, we're gonna be stuck here for a while. So let's just try and get along." Susan told the group as Ben glared at Johnny causing Peter to sigh.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

+Living room, a few days later+

As Ben slept on the couch, Johnny smiled as he sprayed whip cream on Ben's hand and then began to tickle Ben's face with a feather duster.

+With Reed, that night+

Dressed in his nightclothes, Reed walked down a long hallway and opened the bathroom door causing Susan to gasp in shock as she quickly turned herself invisible.

"Ohh!" Reed gasped as Susan covered herself with a towel.

"You could knock!" Susan told Reed.

"Sorry!" Reed studdered before he shut the door.

+Reed's lab, later that night+

Dressed in his lab coat and uniform, Reed sketched a bigger blueprint of the machine.

+With Johnny and Ben+

Smiling, Johnny rubbed the end of the feather duster on Ben's face causing the sleeping man to smack the duster away with his clean hand causing Johnny to sigh.

+With Reed+

After shaving, Reed headed straight to his lab to finish the blueprints of the machine.

+With Peter+

Wondering what his crush was up to, Peter walked into the room Johnny and Ben were in just in time to see Johnny rub the end of a feather duster on Ben's face once more causing the sleeping man to smack his face with his whip cream covered hand causing Johnny to silently cheer before he ran out of the room causing Peter to follow him.

+With Ben+

"Johnny!" Ben yelled angerly as soon as he woke up knowing that it had been the pyro who was responsible for the whip cream.

+Von Doom Industries, that night+

"More bad news for Von Doom Industries today as Ned Cecil announced that his group of investors would seek to gain control of Victor Von Doom's numerous technology companies." Lois Lane of the Daily Planet announced through the television as Victor breathed deeply as he placed his hands around the sink in his bathroom and then turned off the water that was running from the faucet.

"Earlier, the I.P.O. was pulled from the market after the steady decline of it's projected opening price." Lois Lane then reported as Victor looked into his mirror just as a clanging noise filled the air.

"Von Doom Industries was never able to overcome the negative publicity..." Lois Lane then reported as Victor reached over to some papers that were by a socket causing a spark of electricity to flow from the socket and into Victor's now metal covered hand causing the electricity to go out.

Shocked by what had happened, Victor reached toward the socket once more causing more electricity to flow from the socket and into Victor's hand causing the dark haired man to shudder as he tried to pull his hand back causing the electricity to follow his hand away from the socket and then cover his hand causing Victor's eyes to widen before he closed his hand causing darkness to fill the room.

"Interesting." Victor told himself as he continued to look at his hand.

+Underground parking lot, under Von Doom Industries+

As the moon shined brightly in the night sky, Ned walked through the dimly lit parkling lot and then turned off his car alarm as he walked over to his deep red car.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding." Ned mumbled to himself as he noticed rain dripping down from the ceiling and onto his car.

After putting down his suitcase, Ned began to fiddle through his keys as the lights began to flicker causing Ned to look away from his car and then walk away from it as he continued to look around.

"Hello?" Ned yelled before he noticed someone standing near one of the cars.

"Victor?" Ned yelled at Victor causing the dark haired man to walk away from the car and over to him.

"What's with these lights? Huh?" Ned asked Victor as the dark haired man got closer and closer to him.

"About the I.P.O.-no hard feelings, right?" Ned then asked Victor as the dark haired man got closer and closer to him.

"Nothing personal. But we had to do something or Tony Stark would have sued the bank for everything we had." Ned then told Victor as he got closer and closer.

"You know, you could always move back to Latveria and start fresh." Ned then told Victor as the dark haired man got closer and closer.

"Maybe that's where you belong, the old country." Ned then told Victor before he began to walk away from Victor just as a beam of electricity left Victor's hand and then struck Ned in his chest causing Ned to groan as the electricity burned a hole through his chest killing the dark haired man.

As car alarms and horns honking filled the air, Victor looked down at a puddle of water near Ned's body.

"Nothing personal, Ned, but I'm not going anywhere." Victor told the corpse.

+Baxter Building, the next day+

As the moon continued to shine in the night sky, Tony Stark hummed to himself as he and Steve Rogers put together Reed's newest machine while the other Avengers checked over Reed's notes and carried boxes and boxes of things into the lab.

+Kitchen+

"Assassinating competitions everywhere this season." a TV announcer's voice filled the air as Johnny opened a package of Jiffypop and then walked into the living room where Kayla was was waiting for her cartoons to com back on tv.

"Truly unbelievable. The crowd is going nuts here at the arena." the TV announcer then reported as Johnny used his powers to pop the popcorn.

"If there's anybody out there who can do what these guys do we dare do yo come on down here." the TV announcer then reported as Johnny sat down next to Kayla and then looked at the tv which was showing a commerical for the X-Games.

"Look at this-spread-eagle, no arm, back of the seat dirt bike grab landing." the TV announcer then reported as the bike rider got off his bike and then raised his arms to the sky causing Kayla to pout.

"I gotta get outta here." Johnny sighed causing Kayla to look at him.

"But Johnny, Momma said we have to stay here." Kayla told the older boy as Johnny put down his popcorn and then stood up.

"I know, Kay. But I'm bored and no one will know that we're gone." Johnny told Kayla as he picked her up causing Kayla to look at him curiously as he walked out of the living room and passed the area where their suits were hanging.

"Incredible performance, vaulting him into first place. Virtually inpossible to pull off." the TV announcer then reported as Johnny backed up and then came up with an idea as he looked at the suits.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

+Underground parking lot+

However as soon as Johnny and Kayla arrived at the underground parking lot they found Peter standing next to Johnny's BMX bike.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Peter asked Johnny and Kayla as he folded his arms over his chest.

"The X-Games. Come on, babe. Join us." Johnny smiled sweetly at Peter causing the brunette to roll his eyes.

"We're supposed to stay here." Peter sternly told Johnny.

"I know, but I need to get out and no one's going to know that we've left." Johnny explained to Peter causing the brunette to sigh.

"Johnny, what about Kayla?" Peter asked the blond haired teen causing Johnny to smirk.

+Road away from the Baxter Building+

As the sun shined brightly in the sky, Johnny stopped his BMX bike next to a black car as Peter sat in the sidecar holding onto his sister for dear life as Kayla clung to Peter's arms.

"Do you have to go so fast?" a shaking Kayla asked Johnny causing the blond to grin.

"Nice bike, pretty boy. Let's see what you got." a dark haired man in the black car told Johnny as he revved up his car.

"Johnny, don't even think about it." Peter warned the blond as the dark haired man moved his car forward and then moved it back.

"Where's your hot sister and the monster?" the man then asked Johnny causing Peter and Kayla to glare at him as the man moved his car foward and then moved it back once more.

"Let's go!" the man then yelled at Johnny before the stoplight in front of them turned green causing the man to try and drive his car only for it to die as Johnny smiled at the man before he took off down the road leaving the man alone in his car that had it's tires melted to the road.

+The X-Games, a warehouse, a few minutes later+

Bright lights lit up a large warehouse as people from all over New York walked around the warehouse and looked at the booths around them while a nervous Kayla sat with Peter in the stands across from a large dirt covered area where other teenagers were showing off their BMX skills.

+The stands+

"Where's Johnny?" Kayla worringly asked her brother.

"He'll show up soon, don't worry, Kay." Peter calmly told his sister as a loud noise filled the air.

+The dirt covered area+

"Whoo! All right! All right!" a man with dark haired yelled into his mike as he walked onto the dirt covered area.

"I want you all to make a lot of noise now for a very special guest! Mr. Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Six!" the man then yelled into his mike bfore Johnny rode his BMX bike without the sidecar, into the dirt covered area and up a slope causing the bike to rise up in the air where Johnny then lept out of his seat and then hanged onto the handle bars of his bike.

+The stands+

"Johnny!" Kayla yelled in fright as Peter's eyes widen in fright.

+The dirt covered area+

"Whoa! Look at that lift!" the man yelled excitedly as Johnny returned to his seat as the bike landed on another slope and then rolled down it causing everyone to cheer as Kayla tried to stop shaking.

"That was fantastic!" the emcee happily told the crowd as Johnny waved at the crowd and then blew a kiss at Peter causing the brunette to blush.

"But, Johnny! Come on! That's old school! Show us somethin' new!" the emcee told Johnny as he walked over to Johnny after he stopped his bike.

+The stands+

"Oh no!" Peter groaned knowing that the blond was about to do something foolish.

"Johnny's going to be careful, isn't he?" Kayla worringly asked her brother as she clung to him.

"I'm sure he will. Johnny knows what he's doing." Peter tried to reassure his sister before he sighed.

'I hope.' Peter then thought to himself.

+With Johnny+

"Something new. You got it." Johnny mumbled to himself as his eyes began to glow red as fire began to rise from his suit before he rolled down the dirt covered area, up a large lift and then lept off his bike causing both himself and his bike to flip in the air.

+The stands+

"JOHNNY!" Kayla and Peter yelled in fright as Johnny began to fall causing Peter to close his eyes in fright knowing that there was no time for him to change into his Spiderman costume.

+With Johnny+

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No!" Johnny yelled in fright as his bike moved away from him.

"Come on, Johnny! Come on!" Johnny yelled at himself as flames covered his entire body before he flew higher and higher.

+The stands+

"Peter, look!" Kayla yelled at her brother in shock as she pointed at Johnny causing Peter to open his eyes and then look at Johnny in shock.

"He's flying." Peter gasped in shock.

+The dirt covered area+

"Is he flying?" the emcee asked the auidence through the mike as Johnny tried to catch his bike.

+With Johnny+

"Wait...No!" Johnny yelled at his bike and then yelled in fright as his flames went out causing the blond to fall through the air once more.

+The stands+

"NO!" Peter and Kayla yelled in fright as Johnny landed on the ground and then rolled down a small hill causing Peter to run through the crowd as Kayla clung to his head for dear life.

+The dirt covered area+

Groaning filled the air as Johnny rolled across the ground as his bike crashed onto the ground.

"Johnny, are you alright?" Peter worringly asked the blond as he ran over to him.

"That is dangerous." Johnny groaned as he took off his helmet and then smiled at Peter.

"Hey beautiful, hey kiddo." Johnny happily told Peter causing the brunette to blush once more.

"Bad Johnny." Kayla angerly told Johnny as three men and a parametic surrounded them.

"I'm okay. I'm all right." Johnny told the men as Peter held out his hand for Johnny.

"I'm good." Johnny then told the group as he grabbed Peter's hand, and then stood up as Peter sighed in relief.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"He's okay! He's all right!" the emcee happily told the worried crowd as Peter glared at Johnny.

"Johnny, that was dangerous! What in the world were you thinking?" Peter angerly told and then angerly asked Johnny as he continued to glare at Johnny as the emcee's voice filled the air once more.

"Johnny Storm, ladies and gentlemen!" the emcee then happily told the crowd causing everyone to cheer as the three men and the parametic backed away from Johnny, Peter and Kayla.

"I have to give you props, Johnny. You were on fire!" the emcee happily told Johnny as the blond tore off his ruined suit revealing his black and blue uniform that now had a small circle with a 6 in over his heart causing Peter to look at Johnny in shock before he looked up at his sister who was wearing the exact same suit while her dress sat on Peter's head.

"Johnny, what did you do?" Peter hissed at his friend as he used his other hand to take the dress off of his head before Johnny raised his arms and Peter's arm into the air.

+Living room, Baxter Building, same time+

"He didn't." Susan groaned as she, Reed, Thomas, Marcus and Ben walked into the living room and looked at the still playing tv.

"Oh, yes, he did! Flame boy never listens!" Ben told the group as Marcus and Thomas scowled at Peter.

"Looks Johnny isn't the only one who doesn't listen." Thomas growled knowing that Peter and Kayla were going to be in so much trouble when he got his hands on them.

"What did he do to his and Kayla's uniforms?" Susan then asked the group as she noticed the symbol on her brother's and her niece's uniforms as a woman's voice filled the air from the tv.

 _"You've made histroy in Moto-X." the reporter told Johnny as Reed noticed that the pyro had placed the same symbol on his uniform._

+By the stands, the X-Games+

"Johnny, I've got to ask you about this outfit." the reporter told Johnny as he continued to hold Peter's hand while Kayla continued to cling to Peter's head.

"Yeah, it's sort of Armani meets astronaut." Johnny explained to the reporter

"So, what are your superhero names?" the reporter then asked Johnny as teenage men and woman began to surround them and chant Johnny's name.

"They call me the Human Torch and next to me is little Tweety who is clinging to her brother Peter's head." Johnny told the group causing Kayla to pout.

"What about the rest of the team?" the reporter asked Johnny as an image of Susan appeared on the tv screen above the stands.

"That's the Invisible Girl." Johnny explained to the group as he looked at the screen.

+Living room, Baxter Building, same time+

" 'Girl?' " Susan scoffed as she glared at her brother.

 _"What about your leader Reed Richards? I hear you call him Mr. Fantastic." the reporter asked and then told Johnny._

 _"Leader is a strong word." Johnny told the reporter and the crowd._

"Could have been worse." Ben told Reed.

"I guess." Reed shrugged.

 _"What about him? Isn't that Thomas Damon, one of the heirs of Stark Industres?" the woman asked Johnny as the image of Susan was replaced by an image of Thomas._

 _"Mom!" Kayla yelled happily causing Peter to smile._

 _"Yep, that's Mom who is so going to ground us when we get back to the Baxter Building." Peter happily told Kayla knowing that they were going to be in so much trouble when they got home._

 _"Yep, that's him and his codename is Songbird." Johnny happily told the reporter._

 _"Looks like he's following in his parents's hero footsteps." the reporter told Johnny as the image of Thomas was replaced with an image of Ben._

 _"What is that? What do you call that thing?" the reporter asked Johnny causing Kayla and Peter to glare at him._

 _"That's it. The Thing. Yeah, you think this is bad? You should have seen him before." Johnny told the reporter causing Kayla to yell at him._

 _"Johnny, that's not very nice." Kayla angerly scolded the blond as Peter growled at him._

"Okay, now I'm gonna go kill him." Ben growled at Susan, Reed, Thomas and Marcus before he turned around and then walked out of the room.

 _"Well Johnny, it's been nice having you, Tweety and Peter on." the woman then told Johnny and cheering and chattering from the crowd filled the air._

+By the stands, the X-Games+

As soon as the reporter left him alone, Johnny led Peter through the crowd and away from the dirt covered area causing the teens around them to glare at Peter who glared right back at them.

"Chill babe, you're the only one for me." Johnny sweetly told Peter causing the brunette to blush.

"Do you really mean that?" Peter curiously asked Johnny causing the blond to smile just as Kayla grinned.

"Momma!" Kayla yelled happily causing Peter to pale as Susan, Reed and Thomas marched over to them.

"Johnny..." Susan began before Johnny interupted him.

"Look, can we talk about this later, guys? I was about to tell Peter something importent." Johnny asked and then told the furious adults.

"No, we can't talk about this later." Susan angerly told her brother as she, Reed and Thomas began to walk with Johnny and Peter and they tried to escape the irate adults.

"We can't do this at home?" Johnny then asked the adults causing Susan to glare at him.

"What were you thinking? You totally exposed..." Susan began to scold Johnny before a ball of metal landed in front of the group causing everyone to gasp.

"My bike." Johnny told Peter in shock as he let go of the brunette just as a piece of metal flew threw the air and hit him in the head causing Johnny to turn his head and look at a furious Ben who punched his hand causing Johnny to glare at him.

"You think that's funny, Pebbles?" Johnny angerly asked Ben as he began to walk over to Ben as the older man began to walk over to him causing Susan to try and stop Johnny.

"Johnny!" Susan angerly yelled at her brother as she moved in front of him causing Johnny to stop.

"What?" Johnny angerly asked his sister.

"You gave us names? You don't think!" Susan angerly asked and then scolded Johnny as Thomas glared at him.

"So now you're the face of the Fantastic Six? Do you know how much danger you just put all of us in? You just announced to the world that we're super heroes and super heroines." Thomas angerly scolded Johnny as the reporters around them began to snap pictures of the group.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"A face that's about to be broken!" Ben angerly growled at Johnny as Reed moved in front of Ben as soon as the rock like man got near Johnny.

"Look, this isn't permanent, Johnny. We need to be careful until we're normal again." Reed told Johnny as the blond glared at Ben.

"What if I don't want to be normal? I didn't turn into a monster!" Johnny angerly yelled at Reed causing Kayla's eyes to widen in fright before she began to cry as Ben balled one of his hands into a fist and almost punched Johnny before he sighed as he turned around and began to walk away from the group.

"Johnny, say you're sorry." Peter angerly told Johnny as Thomas picked up his daughter as tried to calm her just as Johnny threw a fireball at Ben causing the crowd around them to gasp as Ben turned around to face Johnny.

"Huh? Did you just-" Ben began to ask Johnny before the pyro threw a larger fireball at Ben causing the rock like mutant to glare at Johnny.

"That's it, Tinker Bell! You wanna fly? Then fly!" Ben growled at Johnny as he marched over to the pyro causing Reed to get in the middle of them and try to stop the rock like man before Ben tried to punch Johnny causing his fist to go threw Reed and hit Johnny causing the pyro to fly through the air and then smack into a buildboard as Reed quickly got out of the way of the two fighters.

"Johnny!" Peter gasped in shock as Thomas began to hum a melody as he tried to get Kayla to calm down.

"Wait a minute, guys." Sue told the two fighters as Johnny stood up causing Peter to run over to him.

"Johnny, calm down." Peter told his crush as Johnny glared at Ben.

"Ben, don't do this." Sue then told Ben as he snarled at Johnny as the pyro began to march over to him causing Peter to grab his arm and try to stop Johnny.

"Let's see of we can get blood from a stone." Johnny growled at Ben as he tried to free himself from Peter's grip.

"Johnny, no." Peter then told his crush as the blond payed him no mind.

"Let's see. Bring it, Burnout!" Ben then growled at Johnny as Susan got inbetween them.

"You two need a time-out!" Susan then angerly told the preteen and the rock like mutant as she placed one hand on Johnny's chest and then summoned a forcefield in front of Ben who glared at Johnny once more before he turned around and then walked away from the group once more.

"Talk to Blockhead. He started it!" Johnny angerly told Susan.

"I don't care!" Susan angerly told Johnny as the crowd around them continued to take pictures of the group.

"Dang it, Johnny!" Susan then angerly told Johnny before she turned around and began to follow Ben.

"Ben, wait!" Susan yelled at her friend as Thomas gave one last look at Johnny before he began to follow Susan.

"What?" Johnny angerly asked Reed and Peter before he walked over to the remains of his bike and then kicked it.

"You need to control yourself and think before you act." Reed scolded Johnny as Peter sighed.

"Johnny, there's something I want to tell you. It's something my Uncle Ben told me before he died." Peter softly told Johnny causing the blond to look at him.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Peter then softly told Johnny causing the blond to look curiously at Peter before he walked around the remains of his bike and then glared at Reed.

"Yeah, but that's your problem, Reed. You always think, you never act." Johnny angerly told Reed causing the raven haired man and Peter to look at him.

"What if we got these powers for a reason? What if it's like some higher calling?" Johnny asked Reed as the crowd continued to take pictures of them.

"A higher calling? Like getting boys and making money?" Reed angerly asked Johnny causing Peter to glare at Johnny.

"Is there any higher and I already have the boy I want." Johnny told Reed causing Peter to scoff.

"That's what you think, Storm." Peter growled at Johnny.

"You know what, Reed? This is who we are. Accept it." Johnny asked and then told Reed as camera flashes continued to fill the air.

"Or better yet, enjoy it." Johnny then told Reed before he turned around and then walked through the crowd.

+With Susan, Thomas, Kayla and Ben+

"Wait, Ben!" Susan yelled at her friend as she and Thomas followed Ben down a street away from the X-Games.

"Slow down!" Thomas then yelled at Ben as he and Susan caught up with Ben.

"He didn't mean it. You know Johnny. He's always been a hothead." Susan then told Ben as she and Thomas began to walk along side Ben.

"It ain't him." Ben told Susan and Thomas before he stopped walking and then turned around to face the crowd behind them.

"It's them!" Ben then roared at the crowd causing the crowd to gasp in shock as Kayla looked at Ben.

"I can't live like this." Ben sadly told Susan, Thomas and Kayla as he looked at the two blonds and the young brunette before he turned away from them and began to walk away from the crowd once more causing Susan and Thomas to follow him once more.

"Just give Reed a little more time. You know how he works. Analyzing every little step before he takes one." Susan begged Ben and then franticly told the rock like mutant.

"It's easy for the two of you to be patient." Ben told Susan and Thomas as he looked at the two blonds.

"No, it's not!" Susan angerly told Ben causing the rock like man to stop walking and then turn around to look at Susan, Thomas and Kayla as Susan and Thomas stopped walking as well.

"I thought I was done waiting for Reed, but I-" Susan began to explain to the group before she stopped.

"We're all in this together, Ben." Susan then told Ben as Thomas nodded.

"Ben, we've been given a great power and with this great power, we've been given great responsibility." Thomas then told Ben.

"Together? And what if I don't want this so called 'great power'?" Ben asked Susan and then asked Thomas.

"Susie, Tommy, look at me. You two have no idea what I'd, what I'd give to be invisible." Ben then sadly told the two blonds and the young brunette causing Susan and Thomas to look worringly at their friend while Kayla looked worringly at her uncle before he turned away from them once more and then walked away from them.

"Mama, will Uncle Ben be alright?" Kayla worringly asked Thomas causing the blond to sigh.

"I don't know, sweetie. I really don't know." Thomas sadly told Kayla.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

+Von Doom Interprises, that night+

As the street lights lit the streets, Victor walked into the building and killed two guards before he walked passed their bodies and passed some crates.

"Thank you, gentleman. I'm just going to pick up a few things for some friends." Victor told the dead bodies as he walked over to a box that read:

MK457 Heat seeking

After walking passed the crate, Victor walked over to some tanks that stood near a wall with a sign on it that read:

Caution

Hyper Cooling Unit

"Perfect." Victor then told himself.

+Local bar and grill, same time+

Rock music filled the air until loud footsteps filled the air as well causing the record on the old jukebox to scratch before the music stopped causing the patrons to turn and look at Ben who was wearing his hat and coat as he, and Thomas who had Kayla on his shoulders, walked into the room causing the patrons to gasp as Ben and Thomas walked over to the bar where Thomas put Kayla down before they sat down on some stools causing the one that Ben was on to break causing the rock like mutant to fall onto the ground.

"Uncle Ben, are you alright?" Kayla worringly asked her uncle as he got up as the bartender and a young woman with dark curly hair looked at him in shock along with the patrons who began to laugh at him causing Kayla and Thomas to turn around and glare at the other patrons.

"That's not funny." Ben told the patrons as he looked at them before he looked at Kayla.

"I'm fine, kid." Ben told Kayla causing the brunette to smile.

"This is Ben Grimm here, the first mook from Brooklyn to go into outer space, so pay him some respect." the bartender told the patrons as Thomas looked worringly at his friend.

"Just give me the usual, some coke and a juice and we're out." Ben told the bartender.

"All right." the bartender told Ben before he began to fill Ben's order.

"Make mine a double." Ben then told the bartender after he looked at his hands.

"Thank you for sticking up for Uncle Ben." Kayla then told the bartender causing the dark haired man to smile.

"Make his a triple." the curly haired man then told the bartender from a small table causing Ben, Thomas and Kayla to turn around and look at her.

"Put it on my tab, Ernie." the woman then told the bartender causing Kayla to smile.

"You got it, sweetheart." Ernie told the curly haired woman before he began to fill the order once more.

"Appreciate it." Ben told the woman as Kayla looked between the woman and Ben.

"No problem." the woman told Ben as Ernie handed Ben, Thomas and Kayla their drinks. However, when Ben picked up his drink, the glass broke in his hands causing Kayla to look worringly at her uncle.

"It's okay, Ben." Ernie softly told Ben as the rock like man crushed the glass in his hand.

"The gods hate me." Ben growled as Thomas got up and went to get some napkins.

"The goddesses...are not into hate." the curly haired woman told Ben causing the rock like man to look at her.

"If you could see me, you wouldn't be saying that." Ben told the curly haired woman causing Kayla to look worringly at her uncle once more before she looked curiously at the woman.

"Then let me see you. Can I?" the curly haired woman asked Ben as she grabbed her colaspable walking stick and her purse, got up and then walked over to them as Ben looked at Ernie.

"It's okay." the curly haired woman told Ernie as she put her stuff down on the bar and then slowly walked over to Ben before she gently touched his chest.

"Whoa." the curly haired woman told herself as she slowly moved her hands up his chest.

"Wow." the curly haired woman then gasped as she gently touched his neck and then gently touched Ben's face as Kayla looked at them curiously before she smiled at them.

"Huh." the curly haired woman then sighed as Ben sighed as well as he closed his eyes.

"So sad." the curly haired woman told Ben and Kayla before she laughed as Ben opened his eyes.

"You, know, being different isn't always a bad thing." the curly haired woman then told Ben causing the rock like man to gently grab her arms causing the curly haired woman to let go of his face.

"Trust me. This ain't one of them times." Ben told the curly haired woman causing Kayla to look worringly at her uncle as Thomas walked over to them with some napkins as Ben let go of the curly haired woman.

"Not if you don't want it to be." the curly haired woman told Ben as she placed her hands on his chest once more.

"All right, Ernie, I'm outta here." the curly haired woman then told Ernie as she let go of Ben.

"I'll take you." Ernie told the curly haired woman.

"See you later, Benny, kiddo and kiddo's mom." the curly haired woman told Ben, Kayla and Thomas as she walked around them causing Ben to smile as Ernie stepped out from behind the counter and then walked over to the curly haired woman causing Ben to sigh before he looked at Thomas and Kayla before he turned around and looked at the dark haired woman as she and Ernie walked over to the door.

"I'm Alicia, by the way." Alicia then yelled at Ben, Thomas and Kayla causing Kayla to grin as she waved at Alicia.

"I'm Kayla! Bye Miss. Alicia!" Kayla happily yelled at Alicia as Ben grinned as Ernie opened the door for Alicia.

"Thanks, Ernie." Alicia told Ernie before she left the bar and grill.

+Victor's office, Doom Interprises, same time+

After leaving the storeage area, Victor returned to his office and then walked passed a display case that had a mask in it with a plaque under it the glass case which read:

Victor Von Doom

In recognition of your

humanitarian contributions

from the people of Latveria

"Reed got what he wanted, and everything he wanted, he took from me." Victor then told himself as he put down some black gloves as he walked over to some computer screens that had images of Susan, Johnny, Reed, Ben, Thomas and Kayla on them before the images changed into scenes from Reed's lab and Reed's office where a tired Reed was still working on plans for the machine.

"Now it's time, to take it back." Victor then told himself as two of the images changed into Reed's copy of Ben's files.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"But first I need to get rid of his...bodyguard." Victor then told himself as he looked at the image of Ben on the screen.

+McDonalds, the next day+

As rain poored down from the sky, Ben sighed as he looked sadly at his coffee while Kayla looked worringly at him from the other side of the booth they were sitting at.

"Please don't be sad, Uncle Ben." Kayla worringly told her uncle causing the rock like man to look at her.

"I'm not sad, kiddo. If you're done, why don't you go play." Ben told Kayla before he slowly took a sip of his coffee just as Victor walked over to them.

"The seat taken?" Victor asked Ben causing Kayla to smile nervously at the raven haired man.

"Hi." Kayla shyly told Victor.

"Hi kid." Victor told Kayla.

"What are you doin' here?" Ben asked Victor as Kayla began to drink her soda once more.

"I was worried about you." Victor told Ben causing the rock like man to chuckle.

"You were worried about me? That's sweet." Ben sarcasticly told Victor.

"Come on. Let me buy you and the kid something to eat. Looks like you two could use the company." Victor then told Ben as he sat down next to Kayla.

"I'm Kayla and this is Jewel." Kayla told Victor as she showed him her teddy bear.

+Reed's lab, same time+

"Reed?" Susan softly told a passed out Reed as she placed her hand ontop of his while Thomas looked at him worringly.

"Reed, you need to wake up." Thomas softly told his friend causing Reed to wake up and sit up revealing keyboard indentions on his face before his face turned back to normal as Thomas and Susan chuckled.

"I was just resting my eyes." Reed told Susan and Thomas as he tried to wake himself up.

"Right." Thomas sarcasticly told Reed as he rolled his eyes.

"So we see." Susan then told Reed as he began to type on his computer as Susan and Thomas looked at the paperwork in their hands.

"The new readouts look very promising." Thomas then told Reed as Susan nodded while Reed looked at the paperwork near his computer.

"Not promising enough." Reed told Thomas and Susan.

"When are the next tests?" Susan curiously asked Reed causing the raven haired man to sigh.

"I've run out of plans." Reed confessed causing Susan and Thomas to look at him curiously.

"So I was thinking maybe, there's always me." Reed hesentinly told Susan and Thomas.

"No." Susan told Reed.

"It's too soon." Thomas then told Reed.

"Reed." Susan and Thomas then asked Reed at the same time.

"I should get back to work." Reed then told Susan and Thomas.

"You need a break." Susan told Reed as Thomas nodded.

"You're acting like Mom when he is on one of his inventing kicks. When was the last time you ate or took a shower?" Thomas told and then asked Reed.

"Sue, Tom, not now. Please." Reed tiredly told Susan and Thomas as he went back to his work as the two blonds walked over to him.

"Come on. Let's go." Susan and Thomas told Reed at the same time as Susan took the papers out of Reed's hands and then put them on the table along with the papers she was holding.

"You need rest, food and deffenately a shower." Thomas then told Reed as he scrunched up his nose as he put the papers he was holding on the table.

+Pier near the Statue of Liberty, two hours later+

"Remember this place?" Susan asked Reed as she, Reed, Thomas and Marcus stood on the pier and looked out at the sea.

"Of course. How could I forget. This is where you took me after Victor broke up with me. It's also where I first asked you out." Reed told Susan as he looked at her causing the blond to look at him.

"I think it was me that asked you. Remember the bonfire we had the night?" Susan told and then asked Reed causing the raven haired man to nod before he cleared his throat.

"Oh. Right. Well, you can be a little intimidating." Reed then told Susan.

"You know, a girl can grow old waiting around for you to take charge." Susan told Reed causing Thomas to groan as he reconized the tone in Susan's voice.

"Well, we can't all be as bold as-" Reed began before Susan interupted him.

"As who? Victor?" Susan asked Reed causing Thomas to shake his head as Marcus looked at them curiously.

"I'll explain later." Thomas whispered to his husband as Reed sighed and looked at the sea once more.

"You know, there is no me and Victor." Susan confessed to Reed, Thomas and Marcus causing the three men to look at her.

"Never was." Susan then told the three men.

"Well, I guess that's what I thought you always wanted. A stronger man." Reed told Susan.

"I did, Reed. What about you?" Susan asked Reed.

"I don't know. Who would want me?" Reed told and then asked Susan, Thomas and Marcus before he sighed and looked out at the water once more.

"Reed, you need to take charge. Instead of hiding out in your lab, why don't you go out and find a man who will love you for you and not just because you're one of the smartest men in New York." Susan then told Reed causing the raven haired man to smile.

+With Ben, Victor and Kayla, McDonalds, same time+

"Thank you, Mr. Von Doom for buying dinner for Uncle Ben and me." Kayla nervously told Victor as the man placed a tray with a happy meal and a plate of McGriddles on it down in front of Ben.

"It was no problem." Victor told Kayla as Ben handed her the kid's meal before he took a sip of his drink.

"I know it's not easy. Life hasn't changed much for Reed, Sue, Johnny, Thomas or Kayla. At least they can still go out in public. But for you-" Victor began to tell Ben causing Kayla to look at him and notice a long scar on his face just as Ben interupted him.

"If you're tryin' to cheer me up, you're doin' a he-heck of a job. Know what I mean, Scarface?" Ben told and then asked Victor causing Kayla to gasp and then look curiously at Victor.

"There's nothing wrong with Uncle Ben. He just needs his princess to break the spell like Belle broke the spell over Prince Adam in Beauty and the Beast." Kayla argued with Victor causing the raven haired man to look at her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"This isn't a disney movie, little girl. This is real life." Victor told Kayla before he looked at Ben.

"I'm just saying I know what it's like to lose something that you love, to see it slip away and know it's never coming back." Victor then told Ben.

"Look, Reed is gonna fix me up. Okay?" Ben told Victor as Kayla frowned as she looked at Victor's scar.

"For your sake, I hope you're right." Victor worringly told Ben.

"Look, he's a brilliant man. We should all trust that he's working as hard as he can." Victor then told Ben and Kayla causing Ben to grumble.

"You're his best friend. So what possible reason could he have for taking his time?" Victor told and then asked Ben causing Kayla to glare at him knowing that her Uncle Tony once told her that making machines took time.

"I mean, other than spending time looking for a new boyfriend and spending more time with friends he hadn't seen in years." Victor then told Ben as the rocklike man began to think about what Victor was saying.

+Elevators near Reed's lab, Baxter building+

"Wow. I had no idea that there were people living under water." Susan told Reed, Thomas and Marcus in shock as she and the three men walked out of the elevator and towards Reed's lab where Ben and Kayla were waiting for them.

"It's true. My brother Clark has actually met Namor's brothers Orin and Orm." Thomas happily told Susan, Reed and Thomas before he, Susan, Reed and Thomas noticing Ben and Kayla who was about asleep in Ben's lap.

"Yeah. I have that effect on people." Ben softly told Reed before he gently nudged Kayla causing the brunette to yawn.

"Go to your parents, kiddo and remember, I'm not mad at you." Ben told Kayla causing the brunette to nod as she jumped out of her uncle's lap and then ran over to her parents causing Marcus to pick her up and then look worringly at Ben as Reed smiled at his friend.

"Ben, you won't believe what just happened..." Reed began as he walked over to Ben before the rock like man interupted him causing Reed to stop.

"Oh!" Ben interupted as he stood up.

"So you remember my name now, do ya? Well, do you also remember what you swore to do with every breath in your body?" Ben then asked Reed as he stood up and then walked over to Reed.

"We're working as hard as we can." Reed told Ben causing the rock like man to chuckle.

"Yeah, I can tell. Victor was right." Ben then told Reed causing Thomas to look at him curiously as Marcus took Kayla to her room.

"Victor?" Thomas curiously asked Ben as he wondered where Ben had seen the dark haired man.

"Ben, I don't know this thing will change us back or make us worse." Reed then began to tell Ben as he walked over to a large machine in the middle of the lab.

"I need you to be patient for a little while longer." Reed then told Ben.

"Reed, look at me!" Ben angerly yelled at Reed as he glared at his friend.

"I am looking! That's what I can't make a mistake! I've gotta get it right and it's not right yet! We need to test it!" Reed yelled back at Ben.

"I spent my whole life protecting you and for what?" Ben angerly asked Reed as he began to poke the raven haired man.

"So you could play Twister with your new boyfriend while I'm the Freak of the Week!" Ben angerly yelled at Reed as a sleepy Peter walked into the room and over to Thomas just as Ben pushed Reed into a cart filled with papers causing both Reed and the cart to fall onto the ground.

"Ben, stop it!" Susan and Thomas angerly yelled at Ben.

"You two stay out of this, Susie and Tommy." Ben angerly told Susan and Thomas.

"Stop it, or we will." Thomas then angerly told Ben as Reed got up and then lept onto Ben's back and then wrapped his lower half around the rock like man's waist as Peter webbed Ben's feet to the floor.

"Get off me, Rubber Boy!" Ben then yelled at Reed as he tried to free himself from both Reed and the webbing.

"Uncle Ben, please calm down." Peter softly told his uncle as he wondered what had made his uncle so mad.

"You guys, quit it!" Susan then yelled at Reed and Ben as Ben slamed Reed into the machine after he freed his feet causing Peter to look at the remains of his webbing in shock.

"Ben!" Susan and Thomas yelled at Ben as he continued to slam Reed into the machine.

"Uncle Ben stop!" Peter then yelled at Ben as the rock like man threw Reed into the air causing Reed's torso to fly through the air until Reed grabbed a high rail and then was forced to let go of it as his torso stretched back and hit Ben's chest causing the rock like man to grab Reed once more and then try to toss the raven hair man off of him causing Reed to wrap his arms around Ben's arms.

"Calm down!" Reed yelled at his friend as Ben grabbed his head and tried to pull him off causing Reed to continue to wrap around Ben as the rock like man tried to grab him once more.

"Calm down!" Reed tried to tell Ben once more as Susan, Thomas and Peter slowly walked over to them with worry in their eyes as Reed managed to wrap himself around every inch of Ben's body causing the rock like man to growl at him.

"Good thing you're flexible enough to watch your own back..." Ben began to calmly tell Reed as the raven haired man slowly let go of him as the rock like man calmed down and then walked away from Reed before he looked at the raven haired man once more.

" 'Cause I ain't doing it no more." Ben then told Reed before he turned around and then walked toward Susan, Thomas and Peter.

"You four are on your own." Ben then told Thomas, Susan and Peter before he walked past them and out of the lab causing Thomas, Susan and Peter to look at him worringly before they looked worringly at Reed.

"Uncle Reed, what happened?" Peter worringly asked his raven haired uncle as a crushed Reed sadly sat down on the machine's platform causing Peter to look worringly at Reed before he ran out of the lab hoping to catch Ben before he left the building.

+With Ben and Peter, lobby+

"Uncle Ben wait up!" Peter yelled at his uncle as he ran after Ben as a grinning Johnny walked over to them.

"Hey, look what the marketing guys gave me." Johnny happily told Ben and Peter as he showed them a little doll that looked like Ben.

Look, check it out. Listen, listen. You'll love this." Johnny happily told Ben and Johnny causing the brunette and then rock like man to look at him as he pressed a button on the toy.

"It's clobberin' time!" the little toy yelled happily.

"It's catchy. Right?" Johnny then happily told and then asked Ben and Peter before he laughed happily as Ben and Peter walked over to him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Isn't that great?" Johnny then happily asked Ben as the rock like man took the toy out of Johnny's hands and then pinned Johnny's to the wall with his forearm.

"Uncle Ben, let Johnny go." Peter told Ben as the rock like man glared at Johnny as he smashed the toy into the wall as Peter and Johnny looked at him in shock.

"Ah! That was the prototype!" Johnny yelled in shock as Ben moved his hand revealing a destroyed wall and a crushed toy which then fell onto the ground as Ben freed Johnny.

"Uncle Ben?" Peter then worringly asked Ben as he grumbled at the two preteens as he turned away from them and began to walk away causing Johnny to look at him in shock as Peter looked worringly between Ben and Johnny just as a familiar voice filled the air.

"Ben!" Susan and Marcus yelled as they ran out of one of the elevators and over to a shocked Johnny and Peter who were walking over to the elevators.

"Johnny, have you seen Ben?" Susan worringly asked her brother as Marcus looked worringly at his son.

"Peter, did you find him?" Marcus worringly asked Peter.

"Yeah. Sunshine just left. Look, Sue, I'm sorry. I can't stay in this freak show. I gotta get back to the real world." Johnny told Susan as he walked away from Susan and Peter causing the young brunette to look at him with sadness in his eyes.

"You're calling that the real world?" Susan asked her brother in shock as Johnny stopped in front of the main doors of the building.

"Sue, stop. You're not Mom. Don't talk to me like I'm a little boy. I'm almost nine. Okay." Johnny told Susan causing the other blond to glare at him.

"Maybe I would if you stopped acting like one." Susan angerly told Johnny causing the blond to look at her once more.

"Do you even hear yourself? Who do you think you are?" Susan then angerly asked Johnny as she walked over to him.

"Johnny, please think about this." Peter worringly told Johnny as he looked at the blond with tears in his eyes.

"Why is everyone on my tail? If you guys are jealous, fine. I didn't expect it from you though." Johnny angerly yelled at Susan and Peter causing the brunette to glare at him.

"You really think those people out there care about you? You're just a fad to them, Johnny." Susan then yelled at Johnny as Peter growled.

"Let's try something new. You life your life, I'll live mine." Johnny then told Susan and Peter as he began to back away from them.

"Sound good?" Johnny then asked Susan and Peter before he turned around and then began to walk toward the revolving doors once more.

"Oh, and just for the record-They love me!" Johnny then yelled at Susan and Peter before he pushed the revolving door and walked out of the building leaving Susan and Marcus with a heartbroken Peter.

+Reed's lab, a few minutes later+

Beeping filled the air as Reed turned on the machine causing the doors of the chamber to open as Reed turned around and then looked at the machine with fear in his eyes before he gulped and then walked over to it with determaination in his eyes before he walked into the machine causing the doors to close as the lights flashed.

+Damon kids's room+

As the lights began to blink and the building began to shake, one by one each of the Damon kids began to wake up before they quickly climb out of their beds and then ran out of the room and straight into Thomas and Gaomon who were running toward's Reed's lab as well.

+Inside the elevator+

As the elevator's pulleys began to creak and the lights in the elevator began to blink, Susan and Marcus looked around worringly as the lights went out and the elevator stopped for a second before the emergency power kicked on.

"Oh, no. Reed." Susan gasped as the elevator's alarm buzzed as it stopped on the top floor causing the doors to open before Susan and Marcus ran out of the elevator not knowing the building was being watched.

+Top floor+

As the lights from the machine continued to flash, Susan and Marcus quickly ran into the lab as the doors of the machine opened just as the power in the building went off causing Kayla to cling to Casey as Susan, Marcus and Thomas looked worringly at the chamber as it began to open before Reed slowly walked out of the machine and onto it's steps causing Susan, Marcus, and Thomas to smile in relief as Reed stepped down the steps and then smiled at Susan, Marcus, and Thomas as the two blonds, the brunette and the Damon kids looked at him with horror in their eyes as Reed began to melt before he colasped in front of their eyes causing Thomas, Marcus, their children and Susan to quickly ran over to him.

"Oh, my goodness, Reed. What did you do?" Susan worringly asked Reed as she, Marcus, Thomas and the kids kneeled by Reed as Kayla, Casey and Nick began to cry causing 24 year old Alex and eight year old Eddie to hug their younger siblings as Thomas looked worringly at his friend.

"I can make it work." Reed weakly told his friends as Kayla freed herself from Eddie and then hugged Reed.

"No!" Thomas and Susan worringly told at Reed at the same time.

"I need more power to control the storm." Reed then weakly told his friends and the kids as Kayla continued to sob on her uncle's chest.

"You need a doctor." Thomas worringly told Reed as he began to rub his daughter's back knowing that Kayla and her siblings had quickly gotten attached to their new uncles, their new aunt and their new friend.

+With Victor, Victor's office+

"More power?" Victor asked himself as he watched everything through one of his moniters.

+With Reed and the others, Reed's Lab, the Baxter Building.

"Come with us." Susan told Reed as Thomas picked up Kayla before Marcus gently scooped up Reed and held him in a bride hold.

"Sue, Tom, Mar.." Reed weakly told his friends as Kayla cried in her mother's arms.

"One more try." Reed then weakly told his friends as Kayla looked worringly at her uncle with tears in her brown eyes.

"Uncle Reed, please. You need to rest." Kayla heartbrokenly told her uncle.

+With Victor, Victor's office+

As Victor watched the scene through the moniter, the raven came up with a plan before he picked up his phone.

"Leonard? Bring Ben Grimm to the Baxter Building." Victor told his assistent through the phone.

+Near Reed's lab, Baxter Building, a few minutes later+

A few minutes after the adults left and the kids returned to their rooms, Leonard led Bed into the main hall and toward Reed's lab where Victor was waiting for them.

"Ben. Come in." Victor told Ben as the rock like man and Leonard walked into the lab as Victor walked over to the machine from the back enterence of the lab.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"What is this? Where's Reed?" Ben angerly yelled at Victor after he looked at the machine and noticed that Reed and the others were no where to be found.

"Where do you think?" Victor asked Ben before he chuckled darkly.

"With his new boyfriend." Victor then told Ben causing the rock like man to look at Leonard.

"I'll take it form here, Leonard." Victor then told Leonard.

"Uh, yes, sir." Leonard nervously told Victor before he turned around and walked out of the lab leaving Ben alone in the dark with Victor.

"What do you want, Vic?" Ben asked Victor as he walked deeper into the lab.

"To help you. The machine is ready." Victor told Ben causing the rock like man to look at him curiously.

"But Reed said it wouldn't be-" Ben began as he walked closer to the machine before Victor interupted him causing Ben to stop.

"He also said we'd avoid that storm in space. But we all know how that turned out." Victor then told Ben.

"He couldn't generate enough power for the machine to reach critical mass. Yet another mistake for Mr. Fantastic." Victor then explained to Ben.

"And you can?" Ben asked Victor as he walked over to the machine once more.

"Yes." Victor then told Ben causing the rock like man to look at him in shock.

"Tell me...do you want to be Ben Grimm again?" Victor then asked Ben causing the rock like man to look at his hands before he closed his eyes, opened them and then looked at Victor once more before he walked over to the doors of the machine causing Victor to walk over to the control panel.

With determaination in his eyes, Ben walked into the machine and then turned around to face Victor before the doors closed as the raven haired man set the machine to it's highest level and then pressed a button on the machine causing the levels to rise as groaning from the machine filled the air just before the equipment began to power down.

Thinking quickly, Victor walked over to the containment area of the machine and then opened it revealing a miniture storm.

As the storm swirled around, Victor reached inside the containment unit and then added his powers to the machine causing lightning to flow from inside the containment unit and into the machine causing it's power levels to rise higher and higher as Ben's screams filled the air.

As the cosmic energy flowed through Victor and the machine, lights began to flash through the lab and the top of the building causing the lights in the building to flicker causing the sleeping members of the Fantastic Six to wake up.

+Reed's bedroom+

As the lights flicked, Reed slowly opened his eyes while Susan, Marcus, and Thomas looked worringly at each other as they stood by a medicine cabnet.

+With Johnny, outside the building+

As the lights flashed at the top of the building and the street signs began to act up, Johnny looked up worringly and then quickly ran as fast as he could back to the building hoping that everyone was all right.

+With the Damon kids and the digimon, Reed's lab+

"Don't get too close." Eddie warned his siblings as they and the digimon ran into the lab.

"Eddie, what's happening?" 5 year old Casey worringly asked his older brother as the digimon shielded them from the lightning the machine was producing.

"And who's that?" 5 year old Nick asked the group as he looked curiously at Victor as the light show ended just as the doors of the machine opened causing smoke to come out of the machine as a now human Ben coughed and then looked at his hand in awe before he touched his face in shock.

Smiling in relief, Ben sighed happily and then grinned as he began to laugh happily.

"Oh, thank you!" Ben greatfully told Victor as he looked around for the raven haired man and noticed the Damon kids and the digimon were looking at him in shock.

"Kids? Gaomon? Agumon? Vic?" Ben asked the kids and the digimon in shock as he began to stand up causing the group to run over to him as he climbed out of the machine.

"Vic?" Ben called out once more causing Kayla to look at him curiously.

"Mr. Victor's here?" Kayla curiously asked Ben causing the former mutant to nod before he ran out of the machine.

"Vic!" Ben yelled once more as he grabbed his coat and then put it on.

"Vic, it worked!" Ben then yelled happily as he tied the jacket's belt around himself while the kids looked around curiously.

"Vic?" Ben yelled out once more just as Victor's voice filled the air.

"Everyone thought I was safe behind those shields." Victor told the group causing everyone to turn around just as a metal scared and burnt Victor walked over to them causing Agumon and Gaomon to move infront of the kids.

"By the gods." Ben gasped in shock as the kids and the digimon looked at the raven haired man in shock.

"The machine worked for me. It can work for you too." Ben then told Victor as he got closer to them.

"Oh, it did, Ben. It worked perfectly." Victor happily told the group as Nick noticed that Victor's hands were completely made of metal along with the area near his mouth and under his chin.

"You planned this." Ben then told Victor as he realized what the raven haired man had done and how he had played him for a fool.

"I've always wanted power. Now I have an unlimited supply." Victor then told Ben.

"And no Thing to stand in your way." Ben then told Victor with horror in his eyes knowing that he had played right into Victor's hands.

"Take a good look, Ben. This is what a man looks like who embraces his destiny." Victor then told Ben before he smacked the former mutant causing Ben to fly though the air and crash into some shelves.

"Uncle Ben!" the Damon kids yelled in fright before they and the digimon except for Kayla ran over to their unconcious uncle while the young brunette glared at Victor.

"You big meanie!" Kayla angerly told Victor causing the raven haired man to glare at her.

" 'Meanie' am I? Well, let's see just how meaner I can become." Victor smirked as he reached down, grabbed Kayla by her neck and then tossed into her into the air causing the young brunette to land into her brothers and the digimon.

"Two down, four to go." Victor then told himself as a voice filled the air.

+High on the top landing+

"Vic?" Reed asked Victor in shock causing the raven to look up at his ex-boyfriend.

+With Victor+

"Right on cue." Victor then told Reed just as Reed noticed the unconcious digimon, the unconcious Ben and the unconcious children.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

+With Reed+

"Ben? Kayla? Eddie? Alex? Casey? Nick? Agumon? Gaomon?" Reed asked in shock before he glared at Victor.

"What did you do?" Reed angerly asked his ex.

+With Victor+

"Exactly what I said I would. I build a better, stronger being and outsmarted the great Reed Richards." Victor told Reed as he got closer to the raven haired man as Reed shook his head in fear as he looked at Victor with horror in his eyes.

+With Reed+

"If you've exposed yourself to the storm, you're endangering your life. You need help." Reed franticly warned Victor as he tried to figure out what to do.

+With Victor+

"You always know best." Victor quietly told Reed causing the raven haired man to sigh in relief before he looked down.

"So tell me, what happens when you super-heat rubber?" Victor then asked Reed causing Reed to look at him and then shake his head in fright as Victor tried to elecute him causing Reed to dodge the attack and then try to escape his ex-boyfriend before Victor attacked him once more causing Reed to scream in pain as he was blasted through a glass window and onto the ledge outside.

+With Reed+

Thinking quickly, Reed grabbed the ledge before he fell off of it and then began hang on to it for dear life as his body started to stretch down causing Reed to hold onto the ledge with his other hand before his right hand lost it's hold causing Reed to scream in fright as his left hand lost it's hold as well causing Reed to fall down the building and then land on one of the building's decorations before he slipped off of that and then fell onto a low ledge.

+Main Lobby, the Baxter Building+

As the lights continued to flicker, dinging filled the air causing Jimmy to look up and then look at the elevators as Victor walked out of the elevators.

"Mr. Von Doom. Are you okay?" Jimmy asked Victor in shock as he worringly walked over to the raven haired mutant as Victor walked over to the doors.

"Never better, Jimmy." Victor told Jimmy before he blasted Jimmy through the doors.

+Outside of the Baxter Building+

As Jimmy landed outside of the Baxter Building, gasping filled the air as Victor walked through the ruined doors and smiled as he grabbed Reed's hand and then pulled him down to face him.

"Why the long face? Let's talk in my office." Victor asked and then told the unconcious Reed before he began to pull Reed away from the building and then stopped in front of one of the ruined doors where he then looked at his reflection in the broken glass and then sneered at it.

+Victor's office, Doom Interprises, an hour later+

After dragging Reed away from the Baxter Building, Victor headed straight to his office and then smashed the display case that had the silver mask in it.

Victor then reached into the destroyed case and then pulled out the silver mask.

+Reed's lab, Baxter Building, same time+

"NO!" Thomas and Marcus yelled in fright as soon as they ran into the lab and then ran over to their injured kids and digimon and tried to wake them just as Susan ran into the room and over to Ben and the kids.

"Ben! Ben!" Susan gasped as she checked is palse just as Johnny's voice filled the air.

"Sue! Thomas! Marcus! Peter!" Johnny yelled as he walked over to the lab.

"Johnny! The machine worked!" Susan happily yelled at her brother.

"Give me a hand!" Susan then yelled at Johnny causing the blond to run over to her as the kids and the digimon began to wake up as Susan tried to get Ben to get up.

"Come on." Susan told Ben as Johnny ran over to them.

"Peter! Ben!" Johnny yelled as he ran over to his sister and Ben.

"Get his arm." Susan then Johnny causing the other blond to grab Ben's arm and help him stand up before he ran over to Peter as the brunette weakly stood up.

"Peter, what happened?" Johnny worringly asked Peter as the brunette took off his night clothes revealing his Spiderman uniform.

"You all right, Ben? Put him on the step." Marcus asked Ben and then told Susan as he grabbed Ben's other arm and then helped Susan carry Ben over to a bench as Johnny, Peter and the others walked over to them.

"What happened, big guy? I leave you for five minutes-" Johnny began to ask Ben before the former mutant interupted him.

"The machine. Vic used it on himself. He was affected by the cloud like us." Ben explained to the group as Peter took out his mask and then put it on.

"Where's Reed?" Susan then worringly asked the group.

"The meany must have taken him." Kayla angerly told her aunt causing Susan and the others to look at the hole in the window above them.

+Victor's office, Doom Interprises, same time+

"Dr. Richards, allow me to begin your lesson-Chemistry 101." a cloak wearing Victor told Reed who was connected to a group of Hyper Cooling tanks and strapped to a chair.

"What happens to rubber, when it's super-cooled?" Victor then asked the freezing and shivering Reed causing the blue tinted man to groan as he stared at Victor.

"Hmm?" Victor chuckled at he looked at Reed.

"Give up?" Victor then asked Reed as the trapped man tried to move his fingers.

"That's not like you, Reed." Victor then told Reed as he walked over to the man and then pulled back one of Reed's frozen fingers causing Reed to groan louder as he tried to free himself.

"After all, we're both doctors." Victor then told Reed as he turned his head causing Reed to see the silver mask and the new outfit that Victor now wore.

"Painful? You don't know the meaning of the word." Victor asked and then told Reed before he walked away from him.

+Reed's lab, Baxter Building, same time+

As Thomas and Marcus checked Ben and the others for injuries, Susan, Spiderman and Johnny looked around at all of the damage that Victor had caused not knowing that he wasn't done with them yet.

+Victor's office, Doom Interprises, same time+

"Just a little something from our defense contracts." Victor then told Reed after he opened a case, took out a large bazooka and then walked over to his desk before he turned around and then aimed the bazooka at a nearby window.

"Let's check in on the rest of the family, shall we?" Victor asked Reed before he found his target and then fired the bazooka as Reed looked at him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

+Balcony, outside Reed's lab, Baxter Building, same time+

"Uh-oh." Spiderman gasped as he turned around causing Johnny and Susan to do the same just as a rocket flew toward Johnny just as the others walked closer to them.

"Oh, no." Johnny paled causing Spiderman and Susan to look worringly at Johnny as the brunette ran over to the edge of the balcony and then looked down.

"We gotta get out of here." Susan worringly told the group.

"I got an idea." Johnny then told the group as he began to back away from the edge.

"Don't even think about it." Susan then warned Johnny as Spiderman took off his mask.

"Johnny, becareful and come back to me." Peter worringly told Johnny as the blond rubbed his hands.

"Never do and will do." Johnny told Susan and Peter before he began to run back over to the edge of the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Susan then asked her brother in shock as Johnny lept off of the balcony's edge.

"Johnny, no!" Susan and Peter then yelled in fright as they ran over to the edge and then looked down worringly at Johnny as he fell down the side of the building.

"Peter, do something!" Susan then worringly yelled at Peter causing the brunette to shake his head.

"I can't. My webbing isn't fireproof." Peter worringly told Susan as they watched the rocket follow Johnny.

+With Johnny+

"Come on! Come on, come on!" Johnny mumbled to himself as the rocket continued to follow him.

"Flame on!" Johnny then yelled before his body was incased in flames causing the blond to smile as he flew away from the building and through the city.

"Whoo-hoo!" Johnny yelled happily as he began to fly faster and faster through the city as the rocket continue to follow him.

+Balcony, Baxter Building, same time+

"We have to help Reed." Ben yelled at Susan as the blond turned around to see Ben hanging onto the metal balcony door with the Damon kids, the digimon, Thomas and Marcus right behind him.

"It's too dangerous for you now." Peter told Ben as he put back on his mask and then ran over to Ben with Susan right behind him.

"You have to stay here with the kids." Thomas then told Ben as he and Marcus looked at Susan and Peter.

"But Momma, I wanna help." Kayla determainly told Thomas causing the blond to shake his head.

"I will not have any of my children be put in that kind of danger." Thomas determainly told Kayla causing Spiderman to look at his mother in shock before Thomas, Marcus, Gaomon, Agumon and Susan ran out of the room leaving Ben alone with the worried kids and their digimon.

"What did I do?" Ben sighed sadly before he looked at the machine as Spiderman looked down worringly.

"Peter, you're as smart as Reed and Tony, right?" Ben then asked Spiderman causing the brunette to look at him.

"Sort of, why?" Spiderman told and then asked Ben.

"I have an idea." Ben then told Spiderman causing the brunette and his siblings to look at Ben.

+With Johnny, away from the Baxter Building+

Faster and Faster the pyro mutant flew as he tried to lose the rocket.

"Whoa!" Johnny gasped as he almost flew into a tall building and ended up flying up it.

Johnny then threw a fireball into the air before his flames went out causing the blond's eyes to widen in fright as he began to fall.

"Whoa!" yelled Johnny as the rocket flew passed him and into the clouds above him before it flew back down causing the blond to look at the rocket in fright before flames encased his body once more before Johnny flew down and then flew towards the ocean near the city.

+With Johnny, over the ocean+

"Come on! Think!" Johnny yelled at himself before he noticed a barge in the water causing the pyro to fly faster and faster towards the barge as the rocket locked onto it's target.

Thinking quickly, Johnny threw another fireball at the barge before he flew into the now firy barge causing the rocket to follow him into the barge where it then blew up causing a large burst of fire to rise from the lit barge as Johnny yelled in fright as he was blasted out of the barge and into the water below.

+Balcony, Victor's office, Doom Interprises, same time+

"Two down, four to go." Dr. Doom told himself before he walked back into his building.

+Victor's office, Doom Interprises, same time+

As hissing filled the air from the tanks, the switch on the tanks switched off causing Reed to look to his right as the straps around his wrists began to undo themselves.

"Sue." Reed wheezed as he realized who was helping him.

"Shh. And I'm not the only one who's here." Susan whispered to Reed knowing that she had to hurry.

"What has he done to you?" Thomas then whispered to Reed in horror as a familiar voice filled the air.

"How sweet." Victor told the group causing Susan to gasp as she lost her concintration causing both herself, Thomas and Marcus to become visible before they turned around and looked at Victor.

"Victor, please." Susan told her former boyfriend as she, Thomas and Marcus moved in front of Reed.

"Call me Doom." Victor told Susan.

"The machine works. It worked on Ben. It can work on you. We can turn you back." Thomas then told Victor as Reed turned his head and noticed lights flashing at the top of the Baxter Building.

"Do you really think fate turned us into gods and goddesses so we could refuse these gifts?" Dr. Doom asked the group as he took a step towards them.

"Victor, you always thought you were a god. Now back off." Susan then angerly told Dr. Doom.

"Susan, Thomas, Marcus, let's not fight." Dr. Doom told his ex-girlfriend and her friends.

"No, let's." Susan then told Victor before she pushed him away from her and the others with a forcefeild causing the glass windows behind Dr. Doom to shatter as Thomas attacked Dr. Doom with his sonic scream causing the other man to stumble away from the group as the rest of the windows shattered behind him.

"Susan, you're fired!" Dr. Doom then told Susan before he blasted Susan, Thomas and Marcus into the air with a lightning bolt causing the two mutants and one human to crash into a nearby wall before they landed on the ground by the wall.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"To think dear Susan, I was about to share my life with you." Dr. Doom then told Susan as he began to walk over to Susan, Thomas and Marcus causing Sue to turn herself, Thomas and Marcus invisible once more.

"Marco." Dr. Doom then softly told the room as he looked around for the invisible heroes and heroine.

"Polo." Dr. Doom then told the room as he got closer to the spot where Susan, Thomas and Marcus had once been.

"Marc..." Dr. Doom began once more before a forcefield and a low sonic scream hit him causing the evil villain to shock the air in front of him causing Susan to groan as he grabbed her neck and then blasted Marcus over to Reed before he grabbed Thomas's neck with his other hand and then began to choke Susan and Thomas as Dr. Doom chuckled.

"Did you say good-bye to your brother Johnny, Sue?" Dr. Doom then asked Susan as the blond lost her concintration before the evil man tossed her and Thomas over to Reed causing the two blonds to land on Marcus

"It's time to end this." Dr. Doom then told Thomas, Marcus and Susan as they got up and then looked worringly at Reed just as Ben crashed through a nearby wall and glared at Dr. Doom as Spiderman swung into the room with Tweety on his back and then glared at Dr. Doom.

"No, Vic. It's clobberin' time!" Ben angerly growled at Dr. Doom before he punched the evil man causing Dr. Doom to fly through the air, into a high wall decoration and then land painfully on the ground before the decoration fell off of the wall and then landed ontop of him.

"D..I mean dang, I been waitin' to do that." Ben smiled as Spiderman ran over to Thomas and Marcus and then leaned down allowed Tweety to climb down from his back.

"Susie. Tommy. Marcus. Are you three okay?" Ben worringly asked his friends as Tweety and Spiderman hugged their parents while Susan, Thomas and Marcus smiled at Ben as he stomped over to Reed and then looked at the frozen man.

"Victor ain't that bad, huh? Hmph." Ben asked Reed and then hmphed before he knocked over the tank connected to the chair causing hissing to fill the air as Ben walked around the chair.

"He's just a little larger than life, right?" Ben then asked Reed as he began to free the raven haired man.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me before..." Ben began to tell Reed just as the building's power went out.

"Ben!" Marcus then yelled in fright before footsteps filled the air just as Dr. Doom tackled Ben causing both mutants to crash through a nearby window and then fall through the air until they crashed into a glass ceiling of a nearby building and then landing in the middle of a large pool inside the building.

+With Dr. Doom and Ben+

As soon as they landed in the pool, Dr. Doom pinned Ben to the bottom causing the floor below them to rumble and creak as Ben freed himself and then punched Dr. Doom just as the floor below them gave way causing watch to pour down on to the floor below along with Dr. Doom and Ben and then rush down the hall and into a glass window causing the window to break before the mutants and the water fell out of it causing Ben to scream in fright as he and Dr. Doom fell down the building and landed in a garbage truck along with the water.

As Ben's groaning filled the air, the garbage truck began to swirve down the road causing the people nearby to scream in fright as they tried to escape the swirving truck as it stopped and then began to rock back and forth as Ben and Dr. Doom continued to fight inside the truck as the people around the truck looked at it in fear and shock before a yelling Ben crashed through the end of the truck and then landed ontop of a nearby car as it drove toward the truck causing the scared driver and her passager to scream in fright.

+With Ben+

"Sorry, ladies." Ben told the two woman as a woman with dark hair looked at Ben in fright.

"Stop the car! Stop the car!" the dark haired woman told her friend in fright as Ben looked at the driver.

"Pull over?" Ben asked the driver causing the older woman to quickly turn her car causing it to swirve in the road as she and the other woman continued to scream.

"The brakes!" Ben then told the older woman causing the white haired woman to stop the car allowing Ben to slide off of the car and land in front of it as the ladies got out of the car and then ran from it as the back of the garbage truck opened revealing an electricfyed Dr. Doom as thunder filled the air just as some police cars surrounded the garbage truck and a group of police officers pointed their guns at Dr. Doom.

"This is the police!" the chief yelled at Dr. Doom through a bullhorn.

"Put your hands up and step down from the vehicle!" the chief then yelled at Dr. Doom as Ben glared at the evil man just as Dr. Doom fired two streams of electricity at one of the cop cars causing the car to be destroyed.

"Take him out!" the chief then yelled at the other officers as the car exploded just as Dr. Doom stepped down from the truck causing the police to fire their guns at the evil mutant as the other people ran for cover.

"Ladies, I'm gonna need to borrow your car." Ben then told the two woman as he kept his eyes on Dr. Doom who was staring at the police.

"The transmission sticks." the older woman warned Ben as the rock like mutant walked over to the car.

"Not gonna be a problem!" Ben then told the older woman as he tossed the car at Dr. Doom causing the car to spin through the air and then hit the evil mutant causing Dr. Doom to fly though the air and then hit a nearby bus causing the bus to be knocked across the road and into a streetlight causing the streetlight to explode in a shower of sparks as Ben's eyes widen in shock as the bus's doors opened a furious Dr. Doom causing Ben to growl at him before he ran as fast as he could over to the evil man as Dr. Doom picked up a long piece of pipe and then hit Ben with the now electricifyed pipe causing Ben to fly through the air and then land on the ground a few feet away from Dr. Doom causing the road under the rock like man to be destoryed as Dr. Doom then began to walk over to Ben.

"Good-bye, Ben." Dr. Doom then chuckled as Ben opened his eyes just in time to see Dr. Doom raise the pipe above him as Reed's voice filled the air.

"I can't let you do that, Victor." Reed determainly told Dr. Doom as a non frozen Reed glared at Dr. Doom as the raven haired man stood a few feet behind his ex.

"Reed?" Dr. Doom curiously asked his ex before he began to laugh.

"I'll be right with you." Dr. Doom then told Reed before he tried to hit Ben with the pipe once more causing the pipe to his a forcefeild just before a long string of webbing wrapped around the pipe preventing Dr. Doom from hitting Ben causing Dr. Doom to turn around and see Susan, Songbird, Tweety, and Spiderman walk over to Reed.

"Hello, Susan and Thomas. You five are pathetic." Dr. Doom told Susan and Songbird and then told Reed, Ben, Susan, Songbird, Spiderman, and Tweety as he began to walk toward them just as a fireball crashed into him as the Human Torch flew through the air and then landed next to Spiderman causing the spider like mutant to sigh in relief as Dr. Doom looked at his ruined outfit and then looked at the group as he put down the pipe.

"You missed me." Johnny then angerly told Dr. Doom as Ben stood up causing Reed to smile as Ben ran over to the group.

"Had a little relapse, huh? Welcome back." Johnny asked and then told Ben as he and the others glared at Dr. Doom.

"This is gonna be fun." Dr. Doom then told the group as lightning began to fill the area as Dr. Doom began to collect as much electricity as he could causing the people around them to scream in fright as they ran and ducked for cover as Dr. Doom began to hit everything and anything he could with his electricity including Johnny as Spiderman's spidey senses went wild before he and Ben were hit as well causing Ben to fly through the air as another bolt of lightning hit a part of the streetlight causing Tweety and Songbird to destroy the part with their combined sonic scream before the part could hit the freaked out and scared people as they ran around the group.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I can't hold it!" Susan worringly yelled at the group as she used her forcefield to protect herself from Dr. Doom as he tried to hit her with his electricity causing Reed to stretch his arm over to a mailbox and then throw it at Dr. Doom causing the villain to lose his concintration and back a few feet away from Susan as Reed flipped into a wheel, rolled close to Dr. Doom and then lept into the air where he turned into a large blanket and then wrapped around Dr. Doom as he came up with a plan.

"Thomas! Kayla! Scream as loud as you two can! Johnny! Supernova!" Reed yelled at Thomas and Kayla and then yelled at Johnny causing Songbird, Tweety and the Human Torch to look at him in shock.

"I thought we agreed that Supernova was bad!" Johnny worringly yelled at Reed as Dr. Doom tried to escape.

"Now!" Reed then ordered Johnny, Songbird and Tweety causing Johnny to flame on and then fly into the air as Songbird and Tweety glared at the covered up Dr. Doom.

"Ben!" Reed then yelled at his friend causing Ben to run over to him and grab him.

"Gotcha!" Ben told Reed as he threw Reed off of Dr. Doom before Songbird and Tweety attacked the evil villain with their combined sonic screams as Johnny flew down and then began to fly around Dr. Doom as fast as he could causing a huge ring of fire to form around the evil villain before it began to rise higher and higher as Songbird, Tweety and Spiderman looked worringly at the flame wall after Songbird and Tweety stopped their attacks.

"Sue! Think you can contain it?" Reed then yelled at Susan causing the blond to create a forcefeild around the fire as it grew hotter and hotter and hotter causing Dr. Doom's clothes to melt off revealing his new metal body.

"Flame on, kid." Ben smiled at the flame wall as Spiderman ran over to his mother and sister.

"Come back to me, Johnny." Spiderman then whispered causing Tweety to hold her brother's hand as she too looked worringly at the flame wall as it grew higher and higher and higher causing Sue's forcefeild to grow higher and higher as well before Johnny fell out of the firewall and then groaned as he landed on the ground causing Spiderman to quickly pick up Tweety and then quickly run over to his friend as Susan let go of her forcefield just as the firewall went out leaving a small ring of fire around Dr. Doom.

"Is that the best you can do? A little heat?" Dr. Doom whispered to Reed as the fire around him went out.

"Time for your lesson-Chem 101." Reed angerly told Dr. Doom as he began to walk over to a fire hydrant.

"What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?" Reed then asked Dr. Doom as Ben ran over to the fire hydrant and then kicked off it's top causing water to quickly rise from it.

"Ben!" Reed then told his friend as Dr. Doom tried to move causing Spiderman to trap him with his webbing as Ben put his foot ontop of the water causing it to point toward Reed who quickly turned into a slide shape causing the water to hit him and then hit Dr. Doom causing steam to fill the air around him before the water stopped as Ben removed his boot and then closed the fire hydrant as the group looked at the steam worringly as it faded away revealing a frozen Dr. Doom causing Reed to smile in relief.

"Whoa." Ben gasped in shock as Tweety, Spiderman and the Human Torch looked at the former human in shock as Ben walked over to them as Johnny stood up.

"You done good, kids." Ben then told the kids causing Johnny, Spiderman and Tweety to smile.

"Come on." Ben then told the kids before he led them to Susan as Thomas and Reed walked over to her.

"Sue, are you okay?" Reed worringly asked his friend as he and Thomas helped her up off of the ground.

"Yeah." Susan told Reed just as the people around them began to cheer happily as Johnny, Spiderman who still had Tweety in his arms, and Ben walked over to them and then looked around in awe.

"Who are they cheering for, Spiderman?" Tweety curiously asked her brother causing the wall crawler to smile.

"They're cheering for us, kiddo." Spiderman softly told his sister causing Kayla to smile.

"Man, I love this job." Johnny then sighed happily causing Ben and Spiderman to look at him.

"Job, huh?" Ben curiously asked a grinning Johnny as Spiderman glared at him.

"Well, we do have the suits." Reed then told Ben causing the rock like man to look around as Johnny smiled at Reed before he took Spiderman's hand causing the wall crawler to blush under his suit as the clapping and cheering grew louder and louder.

+Stark Industries Ship, a few days later, night+

 _We can't stop! Let's go!_

 _Oh Oh_

 _We are the future_

 _oh oh_

 _You are the past_

As the moon and stars shined in the night sky, the citizens of New York including the Avengers gathered on a large ship to thank the Fantastic Six and Spiderman for saving them from Dr. Doom.

"Ladies, your drinks." Ernie told Susan and Alicia as he handed them some drinks.

"I don't think we need another." Alicia happily told Ernie who was standing behind a bar and under a sign that read:

Thank You

Fantastic Four and Spiderman

"Just one more." Susan then told Alicia as she handed the curly haired woman her drink causing Alicia to laugh as Kayla and her brothers Casey and Nick ran toward Johnny who was shaking the police chief's hand.

"Thank you so much." Johnny happily told the police chief as Peter smiled at him as he stood next to him with a water bottle in each of his hands.

"Having fun kiddo?" Johnny happily asked Kayla causing the young brunette to nod as three teenage women batted their eyes at Johnny causing Peter to glare at them as Casey tagged Kayla before he and Nick ran off causing Kayla to run after them once more.

"Don't worry, Pete. You're the only one for me." Johnny smiled at Peter as he took one of the water bottles and then took Peter's free hand with his other hand causing Peter's to blush as Casey and Nick ran passed their parents and their digimon who were standing with Reed, Ben, Tony and Steve.

"Custom-made-36-quadruple 'E'." Ben explained to the group as he showed them his new tennis shoes.

"Well, look, I've been crunching the numbers on the machine, and I think if I could rework the power..." Reed began before Ben interupted him as Kayla ran over to them.

"Forget about it, egghead. I'm good as is." Ben told Reed as Alicia and Susan walked over to them.

"Better than good, baby." Alicia happily told Ben causing the rock like man to chuckle before he clicked his metal cup with her glass causing it to shatter causing Alicia to gasp.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disney owns The Little Mermaid, Orin and Orm belongs to DC while Namor belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee.**

Chapter 31

"You just need to work on your touch." Alicia then told Ben causing Kayla to look up at her.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Ben smiled at Alicia as he wrapped his arm around her as Tony looked curiously at his little niece.

"What are you thinking about, kiddo?" Tony curiously asked Kayla causing the young brunette to smile.

"I'm happy, Uncle Tony. Uncle Ben found his true love." Kayla happily told Tony causing Ben and Alicia to blush as Reed sighed and then walked out onto the edge of the ship causing Kayla to follow him.

+Edge of ship, outside of the main area+

"Uncle Reed, are you okay?" Kayla worringly asked her uncle causing Reed to sigh once more as he looked down at the water below the ship.

"I'll be fine, Kay. Just thinking." Reed softly told Kayla as just as a strange looking man rose up from the sea causing Kayla to look at him in shock as the man waved his hands causing the water to shift under him before it rose the man up toward the ship causing Reed to smile at the man as Kayla looked at the man in shock.

"Uncle Reed, he's like King Triton from the Little Mermaid." Kayla told her uncle in shock causing the strange man and Reed to laugh.

"Kayla, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Prince Namor of Atlantis. Namor, this is my 5 year old niece Kayla." Reed happily told Kayla and then told Namor causing Kayla to smile at him.

"Atlantis is real?" Kayla asked Namor in awe causing the dark skined man to nod.

"Yes, it is." Namor smiled at Kayla before he looked nervously at Reed.

"Reed, my precious treasure, I found this pearl at the bottom of the sea and it made me think of you." Namor softly told Reed as he took out a small gold ring with a white pearl on top and then showed it to Reed causing the raven haired man to look at him in shock.

"Reed Richards, will you make me the happiest prince in the sea and say yes to being my husband?" Namor then asked Reed causing the raven haired man to nod as he held out his hand allowed Namor to place the ring on Reed's finger before Reed climbed into the ship's railing and then laughed happily as he lept onto Namor causing the dark haired prince to laugh happily as Reed wrapped his arm's around Namor's neck before the prince kissed Reed causing Reed to kiss him back as he held onto Namor's neck.

+With the others+

"Aww. They're kissin'." Ben cooed as he and the others watched from inside of the main area as the others began to cheer.

"Congratulations!" Thomas happily yelled at his friend as Namor and Reed broke apart.

"Hey, no more wisecracks about the way I look." Ben then told Johnny.

"Hey, call me Mr. Sensitivity." Johnny softly told Ben as he patted Ben's arm and then looked out at the crowd.

"Okay, wide load coming through! Everybody move! He's huge!" Johnny then yelled as he walked away from Ben and then walked through the crowd causing Peter to shake his head as he stood by Alica as Ben marched through the crowd and after Johnny as the blond walked onto the edge of the ship.

"Come here, Mr. Sensitive." Ben growled at Johnny as the blond looked up at the sky.

"Flame on!" Johnny then yelled as he flamed on and then flew into the sky above them.

"Show off!" Ben yelled at Johnny as Namor helped Reed back onto the ship and then followed Kayla over to the group as everyone walked onto the edge of the ship and looked up just in time to see Johnny create the Fantastic Six symbol in the sky over the boat.

+Latveria Storage boat, the next morning+

"How long will it be?" Leonard asked one of the foreman as they walked away from the storage container that held the frozen Dr. Doom.

"Should be about 12 days." the foreman told Leonard as they walked out of a large container just as the tablet's in the foreman's hands began to act up as two men closed and locked the large container.

"Aw, come on. What's wrong with this thing?" the foreman groaned as he smacked the tablet as Leonard looked at the container just as the foreman and another man walked away from the container causing Leonard to do the same as the boat continued it's journey to Latveria.

The End


End file.
